All We Need Is Each Other
by Fangfan1
Summary: SEQUEL to All I Want Is You. James, Kendall and Logan start their new lives as a real family, learning to live life. Together James and Kendall vow to help Logan over come his past abuse, and Logan vows to love them both. When a new person enter their lives, everything may just change. But is it for better or for worse for the new family? Warning: SLASH. Mentions of abuse.
1. Our Time

**Hey, hey! I am back! Here it is! What you have all been waiting for. The sequel to **_**All I Want Is You**_**, like four months later. Yay! Anyhow, this was a crazy and hetic year and things happened to me between January with **_**AIWIY**_** and now. A lot of things. I won't go into detail but I couldn't really write until now. But I am sooooo excited to write this sequel!**

**But now that summer is here, I HOPE (not positive but hope) to update everyday. Since school is done. But I work and other stuffs, so we'll see :D. Cross your fingers guys.**

**Well, this story will be another 15 chapters with a plot that centers on Logie, James, Kendall and another person (Tis a secret!). Also all of the side characters from before will have bigger parts this time, but won't be as significant as James, Kendall and Logan. Again I hope to update everyday, we'll see, and again reviews always help and motivate me! So please do what you did last time and review.**

**Enough rambling, this is what you have all been waiting for. Drum roll please *drum roll plays* I present to you: **_**All We Need Is Each Other**_**!**

**Disclaimer: You guys all know I own BTR right? That's how I wrote **_**All I Want Is You**_**. I own them. A-huh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our Time**

* * *

_February 25, 2012_

Time was simply flying by. Well not that much time had actually flown by just yet. But still, time was most certainly flying for them now. For James, Kendall and Logan Diamond-Knight, time was continuing to pass by like it had never before. But none of them minded. No, not when these were the best times of their lives.

And it was only the beginning.

James had to admit he couldn't believe where his life was at right now. Even after forty-six days, everything still felt like a dream to James. An unbelievable, beautiful dream that he never wanted to end. Luckily, this wasn't a dream. This was real life.

This was _their _life.

If someone had asked James one year ago whether he'd be at a crowded park, with yelling children and scolding parents, he would have laughed right in their face. But he also would have said he wouldn't be a father. Yet, now he was a father to a small son.

James couldn't be happier.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" A young voice chipper with excitement, asked for the hundredth time from the back seat. James knew his patience should be worn thin by now; except it wasn't. His patience could never be worn down, least of all worn down by _him_.

In the passenger seat besides James, Kendall, the love of James' life and his fiancée, chuckled before glancing back in the rearview mirror. A warm, gentle smile lingered on his pink lips as his expression softened.

"Almost Logan. We just need to find a parking spot." Kendall replied softly. The young five-year-old let out an excited squeal, kicking his feet against James' chair. Logan's childish squeals were one of the symphonies of music James could listen to over and over again. It was a magical sound that went straight to his heart. James knew that he was in the same boat when it came to Logan, as Kendall was.

Either man would do _anything_ for little Logan.

Once the car had been fully parked, Logan was already eagerly tearing off his seatbelt. Scrambling, he attempted to open his side door, unaware it was still locked. His impatient frustration only grew when the door continued to remain unopened. The boy inside him was bounding with extensive energy that _needed _to be released.

"Open the door! Come on guys! Open the door!" Pleaded Logan as he was still trying to open the locked door. James and Kendall laughed lightly at the young boy's enthusiasm. Their smiles widened extensively at the childish antics; hearts happy at Logan's joy. Every day, little Logan was becoming less and less fearful of his life, and more and more joyful.

"Alright. Alright, hold your horses. We're here, see?" James had to laugh at the giddy expression Logan was displaying from his position in the back seat. It seemed that no matter how many times Logan would smile like that, James would never grow tired of it. Because deep down inside, James knew Logan hadn't smiled nearly_ enough_, as he should have for a five-year-old.

While James was lost in his own thoughts about his _son_, Kendall was already out of the car and opening the back door. Logan happily jumped out and into Kendall's arms, giggling light-heartedly the whole time. An infectious grin curved over Kendall's lips. The two then turned to James, impatient looks embedded into both of their faces.

"C'mon James! C'mon!" Logan waved quickly while he bounced in Kendall's arms. Even now, forty-six weeks later, Kendall couldn't quite get over just how small and fragile Logan was for his age. In fact, most people couldn't either. Logan was constantly being mistaken for his age, due to his small height and body.

"Yeah James, come oooooooon. Now!" Kendall whined and pouted very much like Logan would. James only rolled his eyes at his fiancée's childish behavior. But he was quick to get out of the car, much to Logan's (and of course Kendall's) excitement. Logan let out an eager squeak before clapping his hands. With a laugh, Kendall was off towards the park, with an obvious bounce in his steps. James grinned at his little family and followed behind the two. He would never get over just how much his loved his _perfect_ little family.

By the time James had reached the playground, where dozens of children of all ages were running around, Logan was out of Kendall's arms. Though he was still clutching Kendall's hand tightly. Logan still was very shy around other people and never wandered far from Kendall or James. He hardly ever played with anyone else his age, due to his fear and shyness. James watched quietly as Kendall held onto Logan's sides tightly, while the child swung from one monkey-bar to another. The ever glowing smile radiating from Logan's face, shone over all of the other children in the park.

"Which one's yours?" James was startled from his spot, to find a short brunette woman standing next to him. Luckily, most people didn't recognize James or Kendall with their ball caps and sunglasses, and those who did in this neighborhood, were kind enough to never make a scene. Making their celebrity life easier. James blinked in surprise for a moment, before pointing out Logan, who was currently racing Kendall down a slide.

"My, he looks a lot like you." The woman commented, causing James to chuckle.

"Well that is a shock, considering he is adopted." James murmured quietly. The woman looked rather shocked by this bit of information. It seemed that she did not recognize James at all.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not physically _possible_ for me and my fiancée to have kids on our own. So adoption was the way to go." James smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a deep blush. James waited to see if this woman would react like so many others did towards his sexual orientation to Kendall.

"Is he your fiancée?" The woman asked, pointing over to Kendall. James nodded and swallowed, still waiting for the usual reaction. But to James' surprise the woman merely nodded and grinned at Kendall's and Logan's interaction.

"He looks like a wonderful father. Just as you must be." She smiled and looked directly at James. Relief flooded throughout James as a breathtaking smile graced his face. James' eyes found Kendall and Logan before softening. The woman seemed to blush slightly as James' brilliant smile.

"Yeah he is." James whispered softly. "Sometimes I can't even believe how lucky we are to have a son." James continued without a thought. The woman beamed brightly next to James, her own eyes trained on her son, who was playing on the bars next to Kendall and Logan.

"All parents get that unbelievable feeling around their children. No matter how old they get." The woman murmured in a dazed-like fashion. "As long as you always love them, right?"

"Right." James couldn't agree more.

"Come on! Come play with us!" Logan's little voice came right next to James, when suddenly the five-year-old was in front of his and clutching his leg. His wide, doe-eyes stared up at James, pleading for James to say yes.

"Yes of course!" James grinned, scooping Logan into his arms, earning peals of laughter from the little boy. Logan shrieked happily when James' fingers tickled his sides and James ran across the playground with his son. Logan squirmed desperately in James' grip to escape his father's fingers. It was only when James was distracted by a mushy kiss from Kendall, did Logan finally manage to break free. His legs hit the ground and he broke off into a sprint, while his father's kissed one another.

"Hey! You let him get away!" Kendall cried suddenly, breaking the kiss. James blinked and saw Logan sprinting off. He glared jokingly at the blonde male.

"Babe, that was your entire fault. _You _distracted me." James pointed out and one eyebrow rose. Kendall huffed but grinned cheekily.

"Only 'cause you're too easy to distract." He said in his dreaded sing-song voice. James groaned and slapped his fiancée away before taking off after Logan. Smiles were ever present on all three faces on the little and new family.

X.X.X.X

Kendall was the one to finally call it a day. When he noticed the sun was going down, and Logan had opted to remain in James' arms rather than walk anywhere. He made his announcement to leave finally, when he noticed Logan's eyes drooping and yawns coming from James. Of course, the two made whines of protests and refusals to leave. But Kendall managed to coax his family to leave with the promise of delicious food. Of course, only food.

James and Kendall were walking to their car, with Logan walking in between them; their son had one of their hands in each of his and was smiling tiredly.

Right before the three were about to enter their car, Logan paused and bit his lip. The two adults immediately noticed their son's hesitance and looked down with concern. Logan's eyes were casted downwards to his small dinosaur, light-up sneakers. Instantly, Kendall and James bent down.

"Logie? What's wrong Logie?" James asked quietly.

Kendall brushed some of Logan's messy, spiked hair back. "What's the matter Logie? You can tell us." He soothed quietly. Logan bit his lip before finally looking up at his parents. His eyes were wide with caution and question, and his cheeks were flushed.

"Um, well. Can I…Can I ask you something?" Logan whispered quietly.

"Anything. Of course." James said without hesitation. Logan took a deep breath before speaking.

"I-I kept hearing all the other kids. W-While we were playing. And I kept hearing them call all their parents mommy and daddy." Logan whispered softly. Kendall and James felt their hearts sink for a moment, in fear of what Logan might ask. Did he want a mother? Did he _need_ a mother? "And well…I was wondering…um, well, could I called you something else besides Kendall and James?"

James and Kendall blinked.

"Like what?"

"…Like daddy and papa?"

And it was in that moment, that James and Kendall could feel the first true emotion of love for their son swelling through their body. It was at that moment that the two finally felt like how real parents did, when their baby said 'mommy' or 'daddy' for the first time. Their answer came in two gigantic, loving smiles that covered their faces and an embrace with Logan.

"Only if we can call you Logiebear."

* * *

_June 6, 2012_

The time had finally come. Their one big moment and the best time of their life were finally here. All those years of dates and planning. All those years of hardships and preparations were finally going to be paid off.

Today was the wedding.

The one event Kendall and James had been planning since before Kendall proposed.

It was going to be a big wedding. Unfortunately, being a famous hockey star and one of the biggest rising music sensations, did not give them the leisure to have a small wedding. However, their wedding would only include family, friends and the certain members of press or paparazzi that they had invited. No fans or anyone not on the list were invited and security would be tight for this wedding. Nothing could ruin it.

It was to be an outside wedding. On one of James' favorite beaches with small tents and n open view-house to hold the party and dancing in.

The weather was beautiful and absolutely perfect for an outdoors wedding. Not too hot. Not too cold. James and Kendall thanked whatever-higher-power-above for their amazing weather and time.

Kendall and James hadn't seen each other since four o'clock this morning and it was nearly one in the afternoon now. Both were nervous and frazzled at not being or seeing each other yet but they were old fashioned. Meaning they did believe in the old myth about not seeing the - in this case - _grooms_ before the wedding or bad luck would happen. Kendall was with his mother and sister getting ready, while James was with friends who were like family to help him get ready. Unfortunately, James' father was unable to make it out to the wedding and was beyond sad that he couldn't come. However he would be watching the live recording of the wedding on his TV and calling the couple as soon as he could.

Logan was thrilled to have this wedding and be a part of it. He had never been to a wedding before or even seen one in his life. So this was a new but exciting experience for the now six-year-old. He was eager to help to set up the wedding and help out in any way that he could. The guests and family found the child to be downright adorable in his little black tuxedo and bowtie, trying to help Jennifer or Katie with any decorations. Finally once the wedding was just about ready, Jennifer sent Logan to see how his fathers were fairing, and to wish them luck before she took him to his position.

Logan happily complied eager to see his 'daddy' and his 'papa'. His first visit was to James while Katie and Jennifer visited Kendall.

James was standing in front of the tall mirror, of the dressing room he was in, trying to make his tie perfect. James looked stunning his long and slimming white tuxedo, with the tails hanging gracefully along his back. His tuxedo was in perfect condition without wrinkles and smoothed out to show off the vibrant white color, which made his hazel eyes pop.

He was fiddling nervously with the silver tie, even though was already tied, with shaking hands. Logan sensed his father's nervousness and beamed excitedly.

"Daddy!"

For a split second, James' nerves completely vanished and a warm smile overcame his face. He turned to his son with open arms and Logan pushed himself happily into James. Logan remained on the ground to hug James, knowing he couldn't ruin his daddy's special suit or his. No way!

"Hi daddy! Are you excited?" Logan asked gleefully. James chuckled with a nod and sat down, placing Logan right next to him.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous is all. Are you excited?"He asked shakily. Logan nodded his head fiercely, swinging out his legs cheerfully.

"Of course!" Logan cried, raising his arms. "My daddy and papa get to get married! And I get to watch and hold the rings for you guys! It's very important!" Logan said with wide eyes, filled with determination and awe. James grinned already feeling his nerves disappear completely.

"Oh yes," James agreed with a nod. "The ring bearer has the most important job of them all. That's especially why Kenny and I gave it to you." He whispered, watching as Logan's eyes continued to grow bigger and bigger with awe. His little mouth was even dangling open and James bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You are the only person we trust the rings with. Just you Logie." James whispered and finally Logan's pupils were blown wide with astonishment.

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself. The box holding the rings was clutched firmly in one hand. In all honesty, James and Kendall were not worried at all about Logan losing the rings before the ceremony. They both knew Logan was more careful than probably any adult at this wedding, Jennifer Knight included. Logan had made a big deal of being the ring bearer and wanted to hold on the rings and "guard" them for as long as possible. Which lead Kendall to give Logan the ring box right after Logan was dressed this morning.

"Yes. Only you." James murmured, pushing gently on Logan's button nose. The little boy beamed a pearly white smile, nodding rigorously at his daddy. A knock on the door startled the two before Katie's head popped in.

"Logie. You better go see Kendall now. The ceremony starts in five minutes." She smiled at her adorable nephew. Logan immediately stood up, gave his daddy one more big hug and ran out the door. Katie, Jennifer and James laughed at his eagerness, before talking with one another.

Logan practically sprinted to his papa, trying to make it there quickly so he could still talk to his papa before the wedding started. He made it to Kendall's dressing room in record time and also opened the door with a gleeful smile.

"Papa!" He greeted.

Unlike James, Kendall was dressed head to toe in a black tuxedo that fanned out his built body and muscles. Each curve of his body and muscles were tightly wrapped in the black cloth of the tuxedo, and did justice to make Kendall look like a daringly handsome man. Though, Kendall was also sitting down, hands clasped together nervously, rather than looking in the mirror like James had been doing.

Upon seeing his son, Kendall swallowed and smiled weakly with a short wave. "Hey there Logie." He said quietly. Logan beamed once more and trotted towards his papa. Quickly Logan gave his papa a great big hug before beginning to notice how much more nervous Kendall was then James was.

"Are you okay papa?" He asked innocently, looking up at Kendall with his big brown eyes. Kendall nodded shakily, in hopes of hiding his nerves from his son. Why should he be nervous? This was what he wanted after all right? _Right?_

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Kendall licked his lips anxiously. Unfortunately, Logan knew all the signs of nerves, anxiousness, fear and everything of that sort of emotion. One could not hide something like that from Logan. Especially his papa or daddy.

"You seem nervous. Are you papa?" Logan asked curiously. He moved to seat himself in Kendall's lap, all the while still looking at Kendall's face. Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair, in a last attempt to try and calm himself before the wedding.

"Um, yeah. I guess…I guess I am." Kendall admitted guiltily. He was never one to admit nerves or fear aloud; always believing he had to be strong and brave, since his father abandoned him and his family. He also felt guilty that he was even this nervous in the first place. He loved James, truly he did. There should be no reason why he was this nervous to marry the only man he ever _loved_.

"Oh. Well daddy was too. Don't worry." Logan smiled at his papa. Kendall blinked, but his nerves still did not calm down. So, Logan continued. "It's okay to be nervous. This is big and there's _lot's_ of people here. I get nervous around lots of people all the time." Logan explained earnestly. Kendall smiled faintly at his son's attempts at comfort. "But you love daddy right? With all your heart?"

Now, Kendall blinked in surprise at the sudden question. He wasn't really expecting that from Logan. Slowly, he nodded._ I do._

"And daddy loves you. Just as much. You told me so, before you adopted me." Logan chattered on happily. Kendall smiled fondly at the memory. "So, since you both love each other so much you shouldn't be nervous. Silly, papa. You should be excited! Plus there is gonna be cake, and food and a party! A party just for you and daddy! Plus that cake is so big!" Logan exclaimed, raising his arms out wide. Kendall chuckled, without realizing that his heartbeat was finally relaxing and his nerves were calming down. "You two love each other, just like you love me. So don't be nervous papa! Everything will be awesome. You and daddy will get to kiss and stuff like you always do, even if it's gross and now everyone will see you kiss. I even have the rings all ready! I guarded them just like I promised." Logan announced proudly, pulling the two rings from his pocket. He grinned goofily at his papa, while showing off the rings.

Finally, Kendall smiled with all of his heart and without an inch of nerves left in his body. Logan had calmed a full-grown man without even realizing what he had just done. _Oh Logan._ Kendall thought tenderly, reaching out to give his son a tight hug. Logan giggled into his papa's arms but hugged back just as tightly.

"Thank you Logiebear. You are just what I needed." Kendall smiled poking Logan's cheek. The little boy squealed and jumped out of his papa's arms. A bell rang over head, clanging away and announcing the start of their wedding.

But this time, Kendall didn't feel cold-feet rushing back to him. Instead, his body buzzed with excitement. He _wanted_ to marry James. _Right now._

X.X.X.X

The ceremony itself was going smoothly and beautifully. It was going even better than Kendall or James or anyone could have ever imagined. There were no incidents, no interruptions or problems. Just a ceremony. Katie had done her part as a very elegant flower girl, with Kendall waiting at the steps next to his best man, Carlos and the groomsmen. Katie and Jennifer sat, waiting in the front row when James came out to meet Kendall. He followed the rhythm perfectly, with each step. The sight of James took Kendall's breath away, as James looked like an angel in his white tuxedo with the sun right behind him. At the same time, James couldn't tear his eyes away from his gorgeous soon-to-be husband. Kendall was everything James imagined and _then some_.

Kendall and James had gone through their vows, each shedding a tear or two at the time (as did many people in the audience), before it was finally Logan's job.

Logan's heart raced wildly in his little chest and his throat was dry. Katie stood right behind him, as he walked down the isle with two golden rings on the pillow in his hands. Logan's eyes were set in determination, to get to his daddy and papa without tripping once. Throughout the crowd, choruses of "awwww's" rang across the beach, upon sight of Logan with the rings in his tuxedo. Once Logan made it to his fathers, he beamed with absolute pride on accomplishing his mission, and laughed when receiving a kiss from his papa and daddy.

"Thank you Logiebear. We knew we could count on you." James winked when he took the rings from Logan. The little boy beamed and nodded fiercly.

The ceremony continued until finally James and Kendall kissed one another, and were officially husbands. Cheers, whoops and hollers filled the beach when the two men kissed and were finally married. Not a dry eye was to be found at this wedding ceremony.

The wedding really kicked off during the reception party in the viewing house and tents. Everything was now in fully swing. Kendall and James were officially married; they had a real family now.

Kendall, James and Logan Diamond-Knight.

They liked the sound of that.

Happiness and relaxing emotions filled the night air, as worries and any heartache were left at the door of the reception. The party was long and hardcore with guests dancing, eating, singing or simply hanging out to have a good time. The cake was most certainly delicious (and messy for Kendall and James!), the food and atmosphere was great. Kendall and James couldn't have asked for a better wedding.

Even Logan seemed to be having the time of his life. With the food, the cake and dancing with some guests. At one point, he and Carlos had even gotten into a dance-off. It was declared a tie at the end with James as the judge. But no one cared who won, all they wanted was for Logan to be _happy_.

As the party wined down, James and Kendall saved the very last day for Logan. Right then, it was just the three of them and not another soul. They were in their own little world where nothing else mattered but them. Logan would dance with James sometimes and then with Kendall. Or he would take both of their hands to dance. But in the end, he would up in James' arms with Kendall's arms wrapped around them both, as some slow song filled the background. It was a song especially for the _family_.

Logan wished he could remain in his father's arms, just like that, forever. Where he was _safe_ and _warm_ and just happy. Where it was just the three of them, dancing softly into the night. He wished they could stay like that.

But even Logan was aware Kendall and James had a honeymoon to go to.

So that was why by the end of the night, Logan was found in Jennifer Knight's arms with tears running down his face. Kendall and James were both standing right in front of them, suitcases by the taxi and faces filled with grief like Logan.

"Maybe we shouldn't go. We don't have to." Kendall bit his lip, trying to wipe away Logan's tears while keeping his at bay. Logan swallowed painfully. Oh how he wanted that. How he wanted his daddy and papa to stay! _But that was selfish and man. They deserve a honeymoon_.

"Yeah, I mean we don't _have_ to –" James began tearfully. Jennifer sighed sadly and rubbed Logan's back in comfort when the six-year-old sniffled.

"Boys, no. This is your honeymoon. Logan will be fine with us. Right Logie?" She asked gently, in her motherly voice. Logan sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, but eventually nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Y-You deserve a honeymoon. B-But you'll be back right? You're coming back?" Suddenly, Logan looked fearful with wide eyes filled with terror. His greatest fear was suddenly creeping up on him, and this time it felt ten times worse. Jennifer coddled him even closer, while James and Kendall stroked his face lovingly.

"Of course Logie." James said quickly to comfort Logan. "Papa and I will be back in ten days. We _promise_."

"And then we can go surfing just like daddy promised. Right, you want to surf don't you?" Kendall continued hoarsely. He'd never thought leaving someone would hurt this much. Even if it was only for ten days.

Logan nodded quietly. Carefully, James and Kendall nodded.

"Exactly, so papa and I have to come back. Besides we love you too much kiddo." James laughed softly. Logan smiled wobbly at his fathers and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he nodded once more and spoke.

"I love you too daddy. And you papa." Logan whispered, hugging both of his fathers. His tears slowly began to dry, and while it still hurt, the pain wasn't as bad now. Because Logan knew his father's were telling the truth. He knew they'd be back. Just like they promised.

"We love you too Logiebear." Kendall and James smiled simultaneously. Together the fathers pressed gentle kisses to their son's head, before looking at one another.

It was time to start their new lives.

* * *

**Well there we go. The beginning of this new journey. This was mainly a fluffy chapter to talk about two major events so far with James, Kendall and Logan. Thank to those who gave me these two ideas. I just loved writing them. So much fun! I hope you liked the wedding and little Logie! Ah, so cute ;)**

**Anyhow, there will be a real plot in this story just like, **_**All I Want Is You,**_** did. The plot will begin in probably the next chapter and I am super excited for it. I hope you all are too. There won't be a lot of time skips in this story (year-wise), because I like little Logie. He'll probably not get any older than six or seven for this chapter.**

**Anyhow, I hope this was a good start for the sequel and that you all enjoyed it! Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Please leave anything in a review and comment!**

**Thanks and peace out!**

**See you soon ;P!**


	2. News Unheard Of

**Sorry, no update yesterday. My grandma is in town for the week. So updates may be like every other day for this first week. Oh well, at least it was pretty fast! Right?**

**So, THANK YOU to the response I got for the first chapter! Yay, I am so glad to see some old faces and a bunch of new faces! How exciting! Thank you very much to all those who reviewed! And to those that faved or alerted this story or both! You all are most kind! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the actual BTR, can you just imagine what I would do to them? Huh? Cuoldn't you? Actually, no, don't imagine. Nevermind…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: News Unheard Of**

* * *

_December 28, 2012- Diamond-Knight House 10:30 am_

The guests were all finally gone and the large mansion was much quieter now, than it had been since Christmas Eve. It was filled with only five people finally – which was significantly less than how many people had been in the house just two days ago. But the small family was enjoying their time of peace and quiet, actually thankfully to get the quiet atmosphere once again. Not that they minded their friends and other family, but still…peace and quiet were _very_ nice to have.

Ryan Diamond was staying for an entire week after Christmas, meaning he would be here until the day after New Years. Giving him just enough time to get to know his new grandson and try to bond with the little six-year-old. It also gave Logan enough time to get to know Ryan and warm up to him. The family knew it would take Logan more than a week to be as comfortable with Ryan as he was with Jennifer and Katie. But Ryan was willing to wait as long as Logan needed.

Katie was also still over at her brother and brother-in-law's house, with Jennifer going back to work today. Besides, she wanted to also spend time with her nephew and brothers. Also, it was either go to Kendall's house or to do her chores all day long. Right. Like Katie Knight was going to _choose_ to do her chores.

Logan was happy and satisfied with Katie and Ryan's company in addition to his fathers' company already. He'd grown rather fond of Katie over the year, and he was even already warming up to kind, old Ryan Diamond. He was the _only_ grandfather Logan had ever known, especially now with Kendall's father not being in any of their lives. It was a good balance for Logan. Not too many people. He had one grandmother and one grandfather, each on different sides of the family.

As so to make it fair.

Currently, the five family members were lounging in the large living room; a roaring fire was blazing in the fireplace beside the tree. Toys and Christmas gifts were scattered in messy piles across the carpeted floor. Logan was seated in the center of the room, surrounded by toy cars, race tracks and plastic dinosaur toys. Katie was lying across her stomach right beside him, phone next to her and opened to a conversation with her still steady boyfriend, Tyler. Ryan was kneeling to Logan's left with two toy cars in his own hands as small car noises and sounds erupted from the inner child within Ryan. James and Kendall were both watching the three play in their game, smiling from the couch, cuddling and talking to each other.

James grinned softly at his father, whose car was now being chased by a plastic dinosaur in Logan's hand. He never had a doubt in his mind that he would have any issues with his father about Logan. And as time continued to pass, James knew the bond between grandson and grandfather would only get stronger and stronger. It was his mother he was worried about.

For a second, James' eyes darkened at the thought of his mother. The woman who had raised him and left him on his own when she found out what gender he was attracted to. The same woman who couldn't even be bothered to take off of work to finally meet her new grandson. Let alone, see her son and son-in-law. James' mood damped just a bit when his thoughts continued to centre on his mother.

Kendall was the only one who noticed the slight change in James' demur. The again, Kendall knew his husband like the back of his hand. Better than anyone else. Gently, Kendall slung an arm over the back of the couch and around James' shoulders. James looked up quietly at Kendall's action, before smiling gently though his smile did not reach his eyes. Kendall pulled James closer in a soothing manner.

"What's wrong James?" He asked softly, as to not disturb the other three in the room.

"Nothing really." James attempted a smile. When he received a blank stare, James sighed to himself. Kendall defiantly wasn't buying it. "Nothing…I was just thinking about my mom. And whether I want her near Logan. That is, if she ever even wanted to meet him." James grumbled bitterly, huffing into Kendall. There was a small sigh inside Kendall, as James spoke his mind to him. He knew Brooke was a rough topic for James, just like his father was for him.

"I'm sure she would one day." Kendall tried to comfort his lover. However, it was James' look of disbelief that caused Kendall to chuckle and grip James tighter. "Yeah. Right. But that's your choice baby. If you don't want her around then I'll support you one hundred percent. It's not like Logan is going to miss much without her. He still has your dad and my mom. Maybe you could invite your dad's new wife over sometime. She could be good for him." Kendall murmured softly. James sat back in thought, without answering Kendall.

Kendall had a valid point. James thought his stepmother was actually a pretty nice woman, especially if she made his father happy. Maybe he could give it a _try_ and have her come out. For Logan.

"Okay. Maybe." And the conversation was left at that. Both men were content and willing to not bring up the topic anymore. They would decide later down in the road. Right now, it was just time to focus on being a family and helping Logan out.

"Vroom! Vroom!" Logan's high-pitched car noises broke James and Kendall out of their thoughts and two smiles graced their lips, upon sight of their new happy son. Even after almost a year with Logan, James and Kendall could never get used to how lucky they were and how much they loved their little boy. Logan may not have been their birth son but he might as well have been. Because James and Kendall loved Logan with all of their hearts, and _then_ some.

Logan was racing one of his newest race cars across the carpet, while skillfully avoiding all of the dinosaurs laid out. Including the ones now in Ryan's hands. Beside him, Katie had her own toy car (phone long forgotten by now), and was carefully following close behind Logan. Ryan ran after the two with the dinosaurs, roaring mightily like a real dinosaur would.

"Oh no, Captain Logan! We have a T-Rex on our tail and he's big!" Katie cried dramatically, while Ryan attempted to cover his chuckle. He was a ferocious dinosaur after all, and dinosaurs did _not_ chuckle.

Logan, however, giggled while still racing his car around. "Uh-oh. But he'll never catch us! We're too fast for him Auntie Katie." Logan announced, receiving a mischievous grin from his aunt. Ryan let out a small growl, earning a squeak and bubble of laughter from little Logan. Instantly he began to slightly pick up speed.

"Captain, it seems our engines are running low. The T-Rex is gaining on us! Whatever shall we do?" Katie cried. Logan gasped with wide eyes at the idea of the T-Rex actually catching up to them. He couldn't let that happen. Not now!

It had taken Logan a while to actually _learn_ how to play with toys, considering the most toys Logan had before the orphanage was the stuffed pillow on the couch in his old house. Although, James and Kendall were relieved to say that despite the child abuse, Logan's imagination hadn't been affected one bit. Actually, Logan had more imagination than most kids his age and really got into the "adventures" he had when playing with toys. Unfortunately, Kendall and James had learned that Logan's over-active imagination was probably due to the abuse. And always wishing or _imagining_ he was somewhere else, besides with his parents and the pain.

Logan stopped his car and stood up in his Christmas feet-y pajamas, before snatching the rubber sword to his left. "We have to stop the mean T-Rex!" Logan announced before breaking into a sprint towards Ryan. Immediately, Ryan dropped his toys and braced himself for his grandson's impact. Meanwhile, Katie remained laughing behind the two.

Logan collided with his grandpa with an '_oof!_' before Ryan allowed himself to fall backwards onto the ground. Logan remained on top of Ryan in victory, bringing his rubber sword down once. Ryan gasped as radically as he could, flailing his arms and everything. It was an award winning death, if you asked Kendall.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. The great Captain Logan had defeated the big bad dinosaur!" Ryan cried before falling limp and dead underneath the mighty warrior. Logan clamped a hand over his mouth to suppress the giggles coming from within him. His chocolate eyes were shinning brightly with true happiness.

Ryan grinned up at his grandson, feeling beyond blessed to have met a boy such as Logan and even more blessed to be calling this child his grandson. He would make sure to _always_ be there for the little boy and for his sons, for as long as he lived. Even if his ex-wife wouldn't be.

The sound of the sudden doorbell, made everyone in the house stop. James and Kendall shared a confused look while the other three looked to them. They weren't expecting anyone to come over today. None of them had any idea at who was at the door.

Kendall and James both stood up, signaling Logan, Ryan and Katie to continue with their game while they got the door. Kendall just prayed that it wasn't the press or any kind of paparazzi. He was in a good mood right now and did not need those scumbags to ruin that for him.

Once again, the two lovers were surprised by the visitor at the door.

Kelly Wainwright.

X.X.X.X

_10:45 am_

James blinked at the woman he knew so well before him. He hadn't seen Kelly in a couple of months now, though she was never far. After Logan's adoption, Kelly had actually gained a job at Roque Records with her music experience, as Gustavo's assistant producer. She had accepted the job in opts to be closer to Logan so check-ins could be frequent. Besides she had grown to also love Kendall and James and their family and didn't mind living and working closer to them. In the end, Kelly accepted the job for three reasons:

She was Logan's social worker officially now, so that required frequent check-ins. And being closer made that job easier.

The pay was significantly better at Roque Records.

Finally, she always had a passion for music and maybe this job would finally be her calling.

Kelly still volunteered at St. Anthony's orphanage in Minnesota from time to time. She could never abandon that orphanage and the children that she came to love there and that loved her back. So in her spare time on breaks, she would fly down to Minnesota to visit and volunteer at the orphanage.

Now, Kendall and James were actually greatly surprised to see Kelly at their door, and a little cautious. Kelly wasn't scheduled for a check-in for another two months and she wouldn't just pop in uninvited for no reason. Instantly, James and Kendall's guards were up and their nerves rose.

Honestly, the two were beyond nervous to see Kelly at their door unexpectedly. The last time she had show up on their door unexpectedly had been the worst day of their lives. It had been the day that Kendall and James thought they would never see Logan again. Logan was nearly gone forever from their grasps, the last time Kelly was here.

"Uh, Kelly? Hi, it's uh, nice to see you again." Kendall stammered quietly. Kelly was smiling again at the boys and she didn't look like she had bad news, but if there was one thing Kendall always knew was that people could hide _anything_ with a smile.

"Yeah, what a surprise Kelly. Uh, how are you?" James continued cautiously, eyes narrowed slightly. Kelly only grinned again at James before giving both men a quick hug.

"Hello to you two, too! It's good to see you both again. Merry late Christmas! I hope you two had a good holiday and Logan too." Kelly chattered happily, as if nothing were odd or weird with her coming to their door. Kendall and James blinked in disbelief but slowly nodded.

"Uh, yes. We had a great holiday. Logan had a wonderful time." James smiled softly. "He's actually with my dad and Katie right now in the living room, if you would like to say hi." James offered. Once he let Kelly into the house, she would _have_ to tell them what was up. There would be no hiding inside their house.

Kelly's eyes brightened for a second before she calmed herself. "Oh that would be just wonderful, but actually I was wondering if I could talk to you two first. _Privately_." Kelly emphasized the last word. Kendall swallowed before sharing a look with James whose face was an identical mask of worry and fear. _This can't be good._

"Um, ah sure." James coughed hoarsely. "Come in. Come in." He motioned her inside the house, heart beating erratically in his chest. _ Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

It was in that moment that Ryan walked in, smiling widely until she saw Kelly. He had learned who Kelly was through James, and with the looks on James' face, his own red flags went up. And the smile vanished.

"Mr. Diamond. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kelly Wainwright." Kelly introduced herself with a brilliant smile, but still Ryan was unfazed. He shook her hand with hard eyes.

"Likewise. James and Kendall have told me all about you Mrs. Wainwright." He replied politely, and then turned to his son and son-in-law. "What's going on here?" He asked quietly.

"Um dad, Kelly wants to talk to Kendall and I about something privately." James explained in a soft whisper. Ryan could hear the worry and fear in his voice and his heart lurched for his son. He stared at Kelly long and hard before sighing.

"I'll take Logan and Katie to the park then. Logan's wanted to go." Ryan muttered. James breathed sighs of relief and nodded gratefully at his father. He walked out of the room while James, Kendall and Kelly got situated in the kitchen.

Ten minutes later and Ryan, Logan and Katie were dressed and headed out the door. "Goodbye James, Kendall. We'll be back in an hour." Ryan stressed, hoping the social worker understood her time limit here. James grinned at his father before grabbing Kendall's hand and squeezing it.

"Bye daddy! Bye papa! I love you!" Logan cried from outside the door. Kendall and James laughed quietly.

"Bye Logie, we love you two!" The two answered their son and the front door shut with a bang. Leaving Kendall and James alone with Kelly. A couple minutes ticked by without anyone speaking a word. Kendall and James stayed where they were, squeezing each other's hand nervously. Their hearts hammered heavily in their chests.

"Kendall, James," Kelly started quietly. James nearly choked with sudden fear and Kendall's eyes narrowed. "I assure you, this is _not_ a negative visit. I know it's sudden and all, but I promise you I have _good_ news for you both. Or at least I hope it's good news."

James felt like he could finally breathe again, as the fear and worry suddenly melted off him. His entire body relaxed and his grip on Kendall's hand loosened, with every easy breath. Kendall swallowed his fear and his eyes brightened like stars in the night sky. He had never felt more relieved than he did now, except for when James had agreed to marry him.

"Oh really? Awesome." Kendall grinned shakily and Kelly laughed. "What kind of news then?" Now, curiosity replaced the worry and fear within the two men. What on Earth, could Kelly possibly share that would be good news for them? Logan was theirs. They're adoption papers had been finalized months ago.

"Well, correct me if I am wrong, but I do believe you have mentioned in the past about having a bigger family. Or having a sibling for Logan when the time was right." Kelly began to explain softly. James glanced over at his husband for a brief moment to see what the other was thinking right now. Kendall was looking at Kelly intimately and yet James could see the slight spark of hope in his eyes.

"Well, yes. Once the time was right. And we would have to talk to Logan about this and everything. Right now, we are content with just Logan. We couldn't ask for more." Kendall murmured with a gentle smile. Beside him, James nodded in agreement. Kelly looked between the two men, still smiling and nodding at their words and decided to continue anyway.

"Well, I've come to you because we have just received a new baby boy at the orphanage that's up for adoption." Kelly said voice laced with concern and hope. James raised an eyebrow at her news in slight shock. _A baby? _James knew he and Kendall had talked about the idea of a new sibling in the past for Logan, but they never really agreed on the idea at all. They were only concerned with giving Logan the joyful life he truly deserved and spending every day with their new son.

"Kelly, that's wonderful news and all. But I'm not sure that Logan is quite ready for another child in the house just yet. I know it's a baby and they would be easier for someone like Logan, but it hasn't even been a full year yet. Almost." James interrupted quietly, wanting to make sure that his concerns were for Logan around Kelly. Kelly needed to understand if they were to adopt again, this had to revolve around Logan and what _Logan_ wanted.

"James is right. We haven't ever even sat down with Logan to discuss having another child in the house. I don't think it would be good to have a new baby so soon, after we got Logan." Kendall agreed, gently squeezing his husbands hand in reassurance. Kelly nodded in understanding at the two and her smile weakened a bit.

"I understand you two. But at least, could I just talk to you about the baby. For the future maybe?" She asked. Behind her words, Kendall could see the small plea in her eyes – begging them to hear her out and listen. With a soft sigh he nodded.

"Alright. Go ahead."

Kelly beamed instantly. "Thank you so much." She gushed happily, snatching a manila envelope from her purse. James and Kendall couldn't see what was written across the folder in elegant handwriting, or the name of the child, and waited patiently for the information.

"He is four weeks old exactly today. Born on November 28, 2012." Kelly began. James gawked for a moment. _Such a young baby to have no parents and orphaned already!_ Even Kendall looked to be slightly disbelieved. "Of course he is a boy, and due to…circumstances of an unfit home life he was sent to our orphanage right after his birth. His name is Zachariah Mitchell."

"Wait, wait, wait," James and Kendall had both caught that last name as soon as Kelly had said it. No matter how casually she had said it. The three knew that last name very well. Why, that _used_ to be Logan's last name, before he was adopted by Kendall and James. "Mitchell? Did you say _Mitchell?_"

"Like, Logan Mitchell? Or is this just a coincidence?" Kendall asked quickly after James spoke. Kelly bit her lip and fiddled with the folder in her hands. Slowly, she nodded at the two.

"Yes. Mitchell, just like Logan. Logan's biological mother gave birth to another son. That being this little baby: Zachariah Mitchell." Kelly explained quietly, opening the folder herself. She pulled out papers and documents, before laying a birth certificate on the table in front of James and Kendall. Sure enough, there was Logan's mother's signature, the doctor's and Zachariah's name. _With_ the last name of _Mitchell_. "This is Logan's little brother."

James was staring at the birth certificate unable to speak, let alone say anything to Kelly. Regardless of the millions of questions that were currently running through his mind. Thankfully, Kendall was able to actually speak out loud.

"B-But how? How is this even possible? I thought both of his parents were in jail. How could they even conceive a child?" Kendall blurted out questions rapidly. James swallowed, wondering the exact same things.

Kelly wore a look of sudden anger and disgust before speaking. "Well, Mrs. Mitchell is actually at the Minnesota Psychiatric Ward. She was sent there five and a half months after Logan was taken away and sent to St. Anthony's. She's been in the psych ward ever since then. But Mr. Mitchell is in jail."

"Good. He at least better rot there, if she won't." Kendall couldn't help but growl out. His temperamental and stubborn side was beginning to show, causing Kelly to smile weakly.

"I know. But Mrs. Mitchell is in the psych war under the claim of being guilty due to insanity and apparently a doctor agrees with the diagnostic. And I mean, she probably is insane after what she's done to Logan." Kelly mumbled harshly. She sighed deeply, suddenly feeling older than she really was. "Anyhow, around March she and another patient were fooling around unsupervised. Yada, yada, yada. And eight months later Zachariah was born. So technically, Zachariah is Logan's _half_-brother but still.

"We got rights of Zachariah due to Mrs. Mitchell being in the psych ward forever along with his 'father'," Kelly raised her hands to aid air-quotations around the words _father_. "And the fact that he was born a month premature. He was in the hospital for three weeks and was finally placed in our full care last week, when he was completely healthy. Obviously, with her past, regardless if she were in the psych ward, Mrs. Mitchell would _always_ be deemed unsuitable to raise a child. Thank god." Kelly laughed lightly. Kendall and James found themselves nodding in agreement unconsciously.

"As soon as the baby arrived and I immediately put you two at the top of the list, considering you two have adopted his brother." Kelly explained in a soft voice, much like a child explaining what they did wrong to a scolding parent. "I figured, since you two had Logan, maybe the past home for Zachariah was with his half-brother. And I personally know what amazing fathers you two are, so I wasn't ever worried his home would be unfit. I just had to talk to you two first before I let anyone else adopt him. I'm sorry I just laid this all out on you both."

Once Kelly had finished talking, James and Kendall remained silent. Neither man was looking at anyone or anything, besides the birth certificate. All of this information was overwhelming to the couple and just so…_sudden_. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

_Logan has a brother? Well, actually a half-brother, but still! There's a baby out there just like Logan._ James thought to himself quietly. His heart raced at the idea of another adoption._ Honestly, I wouldn't mind another child. Heaven knows a bigger family would be wonderful. But what would Logan say?_

_Adopt another baby? Could we do that? Are we ready for another child and a baby none the less?_ Kendall thought, biting down on his thumb. Deep in his heart, Kendall knew they were ready for another child, especially if he was Logan's family. He knew James would be _more_ than willing to adopt. _But would Logan be ready?_

Emotions flooded through the men.

Shock. Amazement. Wonder. Hope. Joy. Anger.

All of these emotions were just swimming behind their thoughts and eyes, at the idea of little Zachariah Mitchell and adoption. Kendall looked over at James, who raised his head also and once their eyes met, immediately the two knew they were both on the exact same page. Immediately, both knew what their decision was.

"C-Can we see pictures of him at all?" Kendall spoke up hesitantly. James nodded in agreement, squeezing Kendall's hand as tightly as he could. If this bothered his husband, Kendall never said a word of it.

Kelly nodded enthusiastically, digging through the folder quickly. She scrapped through papers and documents until she found another smaller, white envelope. She slid the envelope over to the couple, encouraging them to look in.

Inside the envelope were ten photographs

Pictures of Zachariah Mitchell.

And if anyone said that Kendall and James hadn't fallen in love like they had with Logan, that person would be lying. Because even with just ten pictures the two men could feel their hearts longing for this little baby. He looked nearly identical to Logan, just as a baby, with less hair and striking blue eyes. Other than that, there was no doubt that this was _Logan's_ brother.

"Kelly," Kendall paused, trying to find the right words.

"Kendall and I…we would want to adopt Zachariah." James continued this time for his husband. Kendall smiled weakly, looking back at the photographs. "We really would, especially with him being Logan's brother. But that's it, see? We would have to talk to Logan first. This would be Logan's decision, not ours, whether he wants another child in the house or not. We would love to adopt…but if Logan does not want to then, I am sorry. But, Logan does come fist." James explained, hoping to not sound rude or like a terrible person.

"I completely understand you two. I wouldn't want Logan to _ever_ feel uncomfortable in _his _home." Kelly nodded with a satisfied smile. "I won't tell anyone else about Zachariah until you two have made a _full_ decision. Whether it is adopting Zachariah or not. I understand." Kelly promised gently. Kendall and James both nodded gratefully, still clutching one another's hand.

Now the only problem was, what would Logan say?

* * *

**And end chapter there. So, how was that? Anyone expecting that at all? I sure hope not, it was supposed to be a surprise! Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. This is where the plot begins and will only thicken and get better from here!**

**What shall Logie say, about having a brother? Will Kendall and James adopt? Or will Zachariah just be a reminder in their mind? Why am I asking all these questions? I don't really know why…**

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. It was fun to write out! I'm going to really enjoy this sequel! Hehe ;)**

**So tell me, what are your: Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Anything? Please drop off whatever you want (except harsh flames) into the review box. Please!**

**Thanks and peaceout!**


	3. Understanding

**Hey, so I apologize it has been a bit of a while since updating. But my grandma is no longer in town and that means I can write all day now. Yay! I hope that makes you all happy. Plus the Comic Con here was yesterday and it was AWE-SOOOOME! Gosh, loved it.**

**Anyhow, I hope for frequent updates now! Be happy ;)!**

**Thank you again for all your lovely reviews and favorites and alerts! They make me smile and laugh so hard, especially the reviews! I am so happy to always see them, so keep them coming!**

**My response to those who didn't log in:**

**Rusher101: Good to see you back. Thank you very much for your kind and nice review! I am happy to hear you enjoy this story. You don't have to thank me dear ;). Also, I do hope to update that story but I kinda don't know what I will write at the moment. Sorry, but I shall update soon! Thanks.**

**Dianita phantom: Thank you for reviewing! Wow, thanks for the complement! Tu eres muy amable y fantastica! Espero tener actualizaciones rápidas. Saludos desde America! Nice to meet you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I once did have to real rights to own BTR, but then I left them at my favorite café. What a shame…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Understanding**

* * *

_December 28, 2012- 11:45 am_

"Thank you for everything Kelly. Kendall and I will sure to be in touch with our final decision later." James told the social worker and music producer assistant as he led her out of the kitchen. Kelly nodded towards James and Kendall while heading out the front door of the house. Behind the two, Kendall smiled and waved; the information from earlier still reeling through his mind at a rapid pace.

The three had packed Zachariah's files up with gentle smiles, and agreements to keep in contact once James and Kendall had talked with Logan. They'd left the conversation open to many options for the future that simply relied on the reaction Logan would give to them upon hearing about Zachariah. They were just about to see Kelly go into her car and leave when James and Kendall caught sight of Ryan, Katie and Logan heading up their long driveway. Logan was in the middle of the group, with both hands clutching one of Katie's and Ryan's hands happily. A bright smile was on his young face, matching the joyful expressions that Katie and Ryan gave off. It seems like the three had a great time.

Upon seeing his fathers, Logan beamed instantly and let go of his grandfather and aunt's hands.

"Daddy! Papa! We're home!" He cried eagerly, still having not seen Kelly yet. Once he let go of the others' hands, he sprinted for his two fathers. Who were waiting for Logan with arms wide open to jump in. Logan giggled before leaping into Kendall and James' arms and snuggling deeply into their bodies.

Despite only being gone an hour, (just like Ryan promised) Logan still couldn't fight the slight longing for Kendall and James. He knew it was unhealthy – well, everyone knew it was unhealthy – to get upset over not being around Kendall or James for just one hour, but he couldn't help it. They were his family. His first _real_ family. Logan couldn't help the constant fear of abandonment that lay within his mind every single day. He'd grown up with that fear and that abandonment and he wasn't about to snap out of it in a year. James and Kendall knew that, which was why they found nothing wrong with constantly allowing Logan to be close to them and leave him alone as little as possible. Neither cared how "unhealthy" it was considered. Logan was different.

Logan was special.

"Hey there Logiebear. How was the park?" Kendall asked, pulling away from Logan fist. He allowed James to pick Logan up into his arms and rest the child on his hip. Logan smiled gleefully giving a small bounce in James' arms.

"It was so fun! Auntie Katie and I went on the swings and I was up so high! Higher than Auntie Katie even." Logan exclaimed excitedly. "Then we walked around and saw some of the duckies in the pond, there were even some baby ones papa." Logan chattered on about his stories at the small park by their house. The entire time, James and Kendall listened eagerly, without ever once interrupting their son or becoming bored.

"Wow, it sounds like you three had an awesome time!" Kendall said with a bright grin. Logan nodded at his papa's words and curled in deeper to James' chest, causing the tall brunette to chuckle lightly in affection. He would never be able to believe just how much Logan's simple personality would always mean to him. Just his little smiles or fleets of happiness were enough to make James' heart warm for a lifetime.

All he needed was Logan and Kendall.

_Would that also include Zachariah soon?_

It was then that Logan finally seemed to realize that his family wasn't the only ones outside, and that Kelly actually seemed to be standing right beside his fathers. A smile adorned her face while she watched the family of three interact with one another. This family was defiantly her favorite that always made her smile every time she saw them.

"Kelly?" Logan asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Kelly laughed gently and waved at the small boy. Logan's eyes brightened even more than before and he reached out desperately for the woman. Chuckling, James set Logan down so the young boy could hug Kelly properly.

"Kelly! Hi Kelly!" Logan greeted cheerfully into the tight hug. Kelly greeted the six-year-old back happily, unwilling to let the hug end first. Logan had warmed up immensely to Kelly after months of living with Kendall and James, and realized dearly just how much Kelly helped him and had cared for him at the orphanage. He would never forget how much she had done for him.

"Hey there Logan. How have you been?" Kelly asked softly, once Logan finally released her from a hug. The small boy bounded happily beside her, eagerly telling her about his Christmas this year and time at the park earlier.

"It was so much fun!" Logan finished breathlessly, still smiling the whole time. "What are you doing here Kelly? When did you get here?" Logan asked feeling slightly shy now with Kelly suddenly here. He instinctively moved closer to his fathers, as if silently trying to hold on to them.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by to say hello to Kendall and James. They told me you were out at the park." Kelly explained with a smile. She caught James and Kendall's eyes, as the two let out collective sighs of relief. James couldn't help but smile in kindness that Kelly wasn't about to spoil their discussion to Logan and that she would really leave it to them to talk to Logan about Zachariah. "Unfortunately, I have to get going now. It was nice to see you again Logan. I am very happy to hear your Christmas went so well." Kelly moved away from Logan with a charming smile and waved.

Logan nodded gleefully and waved rigorously to Kelly as she got into the car. "Bye Kelly!" He called out, when she began to drive away. Kelly laughed and waved once more from her car, as her vehicle slowly drove out of sight. Leaving the family alone and a heavy silence fell over the group.

"Daddy, can we watch_ The_ _Muppets?_" Logan asked, tugging on James' shirt to get his attention. James blinked and nodded with a warm smile to his son. He took Logan's hand and led his son into the house with Kendall right behind them, followed by Katie and Ryan.

All the way, James could feel his father's eyes digging into the back of the head, knowing that Ryan was looking for answers about their discussion.

He would get around to telling his father soon. _Or, eventually._

* * *

_December 31, 2012- 6:30 pm_

Dinner was the time Kendall and James gathered their courage. Three days later, during dinner would finally be the family discussion. James and Kendall had talked much over the past three days about Zachariah and what to do, and they were finally ready to talk with Logan. They couldn't keep postponing this family meeting, because the longer they waited, the more likely this wasn't going to happen.

Kendall made Logan's favorite dinner. Dinosaur chicken and curly fries. _With_ chocolate milk.

He and James were nervous as they set the table and made the dinner. Logan was oblivious to their nerves and emotions, as his eyes were focused on the delicious meal he loved. His young mind wasn't sharp enough to see his fathers' nerves, while his favorite dinner was being set on the table. Ryan, however, saw the sudden change in his son and son-in-law's moods right off the bat. He knew something was up – _had_ been up since their talk with that social worker, three days ago. But he never pushed the two men to talk, figuring they would talk when the time was right.

And it seemed like Ryan was also right.

The small family of four this time, sat around the dinner and ate quietly. At first there was only the sound of eating and Logan's happy little squeaks when he dug into his meal. But, after thirty minutes, James and Kendall knew they needed to address the topic. It was now or never.

James began.

"Logan," He asked gently. The six-year-old paused in mid chew to look at his daddy. He smiled, mouth full, and waved. James waved back with an anxious smile. "Logan…how would you feel about ever becoming a big brother? And having a sibling who was younger than you? Much littler too." James eventually asked, biting his tongue while waiting for Logan's answer.

For what seemed like the longest time of Kendall's and James' life, Logan was silent. It was only a few minutes of silence, but for the couple, it felt like an eternity.

"Like, even littler than me?"

"Yes, much littler than you Logie."

"I dunno…" Logan said quietly, eyes casting downward. Immediately, James and Kendall's heart tugged at Logan's timid posture and solemn eyes. "I've never thought about that before." His voice was barely above a whisper now, with a very timid squeak at the end.

Kendall swallowed.

"But, if you did think about it? How would you feel, maybe?" Kendall asked hesitantly. Logan bit his lip, pushing the remaining curly fries across his plate.

It was true; he hadn't thought much about the idea of having another sibling. But if Logan were to be honest, he would admit that the idea scared him. He was scared to let someone else into his life and into _his_ house. He didn't want to lose any of James and Kendall's attention or live with someone who might not like him. Logan feared that a sibling would find him strange and wouldn't want to play with him, like the kids at the orphanage didn't want to play.

"Scared." Logan whispered. James and Kendall moved their chairs closer to Logan in attempts to comfort him, ignoring the confused look Ryan was giving them. Right now was the time to comfort Logan.

"Why would you be scared Logie?" James asked, rubbing his thumb over Logan's small knuckles. Logan still refused to look at either parent, as the fear bubbled inside his chest and squeezed at his heart. He swallowed thickly.

"I dunno." Logan lied and shrugged at his parents. "It just scares me. It's another person in the house." He mumbled, hoping James and Kendall wouldn't see through his partial lie. Luckily, the two adults didn't and just moved closer to Logan. Logan frowned as he tried to figure out why his fathers would be asking him all this. _Why do they want to know?_

"Why?"

James and Kendall were stumped for a second. The question was unexpected and sudden. For a moment, neither could comprehend Logan's question and couldn't come up with an answer.

"Why?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded shyly.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" He asked gently. James and Kendall shared a look with one another. Now they really knew there was no use hiding their secret. They defiantly had to tell Logan everything now.

James sighed when Kendall began to talk. "Logan, do you remember that Kelly was here three days ago?" He asked. Logan looked up, still frowning but nodded at his father's question. "Well, Kelly actually came here to talk to James and me about something. She had something to tell and show us, that's why you went to the park with Katie and grandpa." Kendall explained.

"Kelly came to us, to talk about another adoption. Just like how we adopted you." James chimed in quietly. Logan's eyes widened slightly and his throat turned dry. Even Ryan looked shocked by this information. "She asked us if we wanted to adopt another sibling for you."

"Another adoption?" Logan whispered shakily. Kendall pulled Logan into his arms and ran his hands up and down Logan's shaking arms, while the child buried into his father's chest.

"Yes, another one. Just like you. Only Kelly showed us a baby up for adoption. A little baby boy. His name is Zachariah and we were on the list for him." James continued to explain in a soft voice. Logan looked right at James with wide eyes. James couldn't see all of the whites on Logan's eyes and nothing else but pupils.

"But why?" Logan couldn't help but blurt out. Kendall smiled weakly.

"Well, Logan because just like you daddy and I have always thought about the idea of a bigger family. With you, me and daddy and another child or children." Kendall continued softly, watching Logan's face for any signs of distress or panic. Fortunately, Logan only looked surprised rather than upset. "However, daddy and I told Kelly that no decisions would be made about another adoption until we talked with you, and you have told us what you want or think. This is up to you Logan. If you don't want a sibling at all, that is fine. James and I would never pressure you or force you into anything you didn't want." Kendall stated firmly, making sure Logan could see the severity or his words in his _eyes_. Logan seemed to understand and relaxed in to Kendall's arms.

"Really?" He asked timidly. Kendall and James smiled.

"Of course."

"Although, Logan there is something we want to tell you first." James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Logan looked at his daddy curiously and blinked. "The little baby, Zachariah, well he's special to you. Zachariah is your…your brother. As in, he's really related to you and only you." James held his breath once the truth had finally been revealed. Logan's face became a mixture of pure confusion, with scrunched eyebrows and pouting lips. Though, Ryan was utterly shocked and staring at the couple with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

_Logan had a brother?_

They had not been expecting this.

"A brother? How do I have a brother? I've never met one before." Logan asked out of confusion. He never had a brother when he had lived with…_them_. It was just _him, her_ and Logan.

"Yes, a brother. Just like how Katie and I are related and I'm Katie's brother. Well, Zachariah is your brother Logan. Only he's much younger than you. He's a baby; born after you came to live with daddy and I. That's why you never met him before." Kendall explained quickly, glancing down at his son. Logan snapped his attention to Kendall, to stare at his papa with large doe eyes. "He's a baby. Kelly told us that he was one month old. So he's very little and young. You've seen babies before right?"

Logan nodded slowly. He remembered seeing a couple of babies before at his time back at the orphanage. He never was around any very long, but he knew they were small and sometimes noisy. But Logan was still too astounded at the fact the he had his _own_ brother. _Just like Auntie Katie and papa!_ He couldn't believe that there was another little kid out there, just like him.

While Logan thought, James looked over at his father to gather his reaction. Ryan was still wearing a look of awe and shock on his face. But he had the decency to close his mouth and simply stare at James and Kendall. James' heart raced. He could see the question in his father's eyes upon hearing this news.

_How?_

James pleaded silently with his father, hoping he would understand that James would explain everything at a better time. Taking the small hint, James nodded and neutralized the shock on his face. Instead he focused on Logan just as James and Kendall were.

Finally, Logan broke the silence.

"What's his name?" He asked gently. James and Kendall both swallowed and took a breath.

"Zachariah."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

James gaped in confusion towards his son's attitude. "Yes, Kelly gave us pictures of him actually. Why?"

"I wanna see what he looks like before _we_ adopt him. I wanna see my brother." Logan said simply. And in that moment, it felt as if time had suddenly stopped.

James could feel the breath being knocked right out of him and his heart raced widely in his chest. His hazel eyes widened immensely at Logan's simple words, while a face-splitting grin graced his face.

Kendall was in awe and currently unable to comprehend even 2+2. His son – his _scared, timid_ son – just announced that they would _be _adopting Zachariah. Not telling them that he hoped they could, but announcing that they _would_ adopt.

"L-Logie, are you sure? Is this what you really want? Because papa and I never want you to feel as if you _have_ to do anything." James choked out, despite his smile. In Kendall's lap a small smile had turned the corners of Logan's lips upward. The fear and anxiety had vanished from Logan's face and was replaced with real curiosity and excitement.

"Yeah. If he's my brother then I really want him here with us. I wanna be his big brother!" Logan cried waving his hands. "Besides, he's little so he won't be scary at all, right?" Kendall wrapped Logan in the tightest hug ever, smushing his face again Kendall's and laughed joyfully.

"Of course, he's not scary. He's a baby. He's going to learn everything from you, Logiebear." Kendall laughed, loving so much more than Logan was also laughing in his papa's arms and filled with real happiness. Logan wasn't even _pretending_ to want Zachariah. He was serious. And that alone made Kendall's heart flip.

James grinned at his family, clutching his hands together tightly. Across from him, Ryan was beaming with a proud smile. His family was going to get bigger and he would be with them every step of the way, no matter what. His pride for his sons' courage was mixed with relief and joy for his grandson's joy and eagerness to meet his baby brother.

Logan was defiantly one of a kind.

Quickly, James stood up and rushed out of the dinning room to grab the small envelope with the photos of Zachariah in them. He returned to the table to see his father congratulating Kendall and Logan, while Logan asked questions about Zachariah. His mouth moved rapidly with questions flying at a hundred miles an hour about the little baby.

"Look here Logie. This is Zachariah." James announced happily, sitting down and opening the envelope. Logan shut his mouth immediately to gaze at the photo's being spread across the table. Upon seeing each and every picture of the baby boy, Logan's eyes grew brighter and brighter while his smile became bigger and bigger.

"He's cute!" Logan giggled, looking at a picture of the baby in a small Christmas sweater. "Hey look, he has the same hair as me! But his eyes are blue." Logan pointed at the baby, looking innocently at his two fathers. James chuckled.

"Yeah he does. But remember, Aunt Katie and papa have different colored eyes. A lot of siblings do." James reminded his son.

"Oh yeah." Logan nodded and went back to looking thoughtfully at Zachariah. The small family spent the next two hours looking at the ten photographs of Zachariah and talking about the baby. Kendall and James told Logan and Ryan everything they knew about the baby, promising to know more soon.

And it seemed with every second Logan was also falling more and more in love with the little baby who was his brother.

Until his heart was set on the idea of Zachariah coming home to them.

* * *

**End scene Daw the fluff, I hope this fluff is good after the last story's angst. It should be good for you guys. Fluff is good. Very good. We need fluff right now.**

**So, I hope that chapter was cute and Logan's reaction was what you were all hoping for. I love writing his emotions out because Logan is a conflicting character. So, now the question is: When will Zachariah become a part of the Diamond-Knight family? Hmm..**

**Anyhow, thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Anything on your mind right now. Please send me a review because they always make me so happy to read!**

**Thanks and peace out!**


	4. Keep On Coming

**Heyo! I am back with chapter four. It seems some of you are excited for the little baby. Hopefully, he'll make a good addition for James, Kendall and Logan. Isn't Logie so cute? ;)**

**Again, I want to thank those who take the time to review this story. You are truly awesome and inspire me to keep writing! And to those who fave and alert this story, my heart leaps when I see those! Please keep them coming.**

**Also, there were no anonymous reviewers or those who didn't log in so, no comments here!**

**Disclaimer: You guys all realize 24/Seven was my idea right? Obviously I helped the boys come up with that. Defiantly, hence why I own their rights and – oh wait, I don't? Awkward….**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Keep On Coming**

* * *

_January 4, 2013- 4:15 pm_

Excitement was rolling throughout the entire Diamond-Knight household, after Logan's reaction to Zachariah. Each and every member of the family was bubbling with eagerness to meet the little baby and officially make him a part of the family. Right after dinner, Kendall called Kelly to share his exciting news and announce their adoption agreement. Of course, Kelly had gone through the roof with joy upon hearing that Kendall, James _and _Logan wanted to adopt baby Zachariah. All of her fears for Logan melted away the second Kendall explained their decision, and she found herself jumping with excitement like little kid at the studio.

She knew Zachariah would be going to a good home. Actually the best home she could ever imagine.

So far, Kendall and James hadn't told anyone else about their plans for adoption. This was mainly due to the idea that something could still happen and there was no definite way to know that Zachariah would be there baby in the end. Something could still happen and James didn't want to get anyone else's hopes up only to have their dreams crushed once more. In the end, the family of three decided to keep their adoption a secret until it was fully completed. As of now, only Kelly and Ryan (outside of the Diamond-Knight family) knew about Zachariah. Honestly, Kendall wanted to keep it that way for a while too.

Especially with Carlos and Camille's latest big announcement.

X.X.X.X

_Olive Garden_

James, Kendall and Logan were spending time at a team dinner tonight at Olive Garden, with all of the members of the L.A. Kings. To celebrate their tremendous season this year, as it came to an end. As usual, they had made it to the Stanley Cup but did not win the Cup itself. They lost in the semi-finals, taking fourth overall.

But the team was still celebrating a happy and healthy year with one another, and Carlos had an announcement of his own to make.

Everyone was in the middle of their meals, chatting away with each other. Logan was immersed in finishing his coloring mat, while his dinner sat next to him half finished. Kendall and James were both conversing with Dak and his girlfriend about James' newest albums and upcoming tours. Every now and again, James would sneak a peek at Logan to make sure the child was safe and happy. Though, every time he found a soft smile on Logan's little face.

Carlos stood up with a dazzling smile, teeth and all, before clanking a fork against his glass. Instantly, he gained the attention of twenty hockey players and all of the family members with them. Silence crossed the table and small room of people, but Carlos continued to grin at his friends and family. Camille was smiling softly up at her boyfriend.

"Hey there, everyone. So I um, Camille and I have an announcement to make." Carlos looked at his girlfriend once more to share a look of love and passion, before addressing his friends. "Well… Camille and I found out last week that," He paused with a grin so wide, that Kendall couldn't understand how he could keep in the announcement he was going to share. It was an obvious struggle that he didn't just blurt out the news. "That Camille is pregnant! A little baby Garcia is due in six months!"

Silence.

Then…_BOOM_! The explosion of chaos.

"What?! No way dude! That's amazing! Congratulations you two." Kendall cheered for his best friend, clapping Carlos on the back. Their other teammates all joined in the happy cheers and congratulations. Each one talking over one another to applaud and pat Carlos on the back. Many of the women squealed loudly while hugging Camille tightly, who laughed in return.

"Congrats man. This is awesome news." James grinned at his long time friend, leaning in to give Carlos a one-arm-hug. Carlos beamed at the praise, nodding joyfully at the other couple. "Congratulations Camille. Good job you two." Camille nodded her thanks and blew James a soft kiss. Kendall and his team continued to talk with Carlos and congratulate the man of the hour and his girlfriend, before Kendall spoke up.

"Well, with a family on the way…have you, you know? Asked Camille?" Kendall jerked his head at Camille, while speaking in a whisper to Carlos. Carlos laughed light-heartedly and grinned even wider.

"Of course. As soon as I found out, I proposed the next day. I had been thinking about it for weeks actually. This just helped to give me a push." Carlos explained, and then Kendall noticed the large engagement ring on Camille's slender finger. "We plan for the wedding to be in a year, after the baby is born and all." Kendall's eyes widened as a joyful laugh escaped his lips.

"Dude! Way to go!" He said through his laughter and pulled Carlos into a full hug, winking towards Camille who blushed at the attention. "So six months?" He asked once he pulled away from Carlos.

While the two friends were engaged in their conversation of baby Garcia, Logan remained in his seat in the mist of the chaos. Admittedly, he was becoming anxious about the sudden ruckus and noise that filled the small room. He felt himself becoming slightly claustrophobic when people were jumping and running around, and yelling loudly. His heartbeat was becoming faster and faster, like an erratic drum. His breaths were becoming shorter and tighter. But he remained in his seat, wringing his hands together nervously. From what he could make out and hear, it sounded like whatever was happening was exciting and good news.

James looked down at Logan, to notice the scared expression building on Logan's small face. He saw the way Logan's eyes darted around the room and in the way Logan licked his lips, like he always did when he got anxious.

"Hey Logie, you doing okay kiddo?" James asked softly, pulling Logan onto his lap. The six-year-old latched onto James' shirt, calming his breathing down. Immediately, he felt safer and happier in his daddy's arms and felt himself nodding at his daddy.

"Yeah. Just a lot of noise." Logan admitted quietly, resting his head on James' shoulder. When James saw that Kendall and Carlos were still obviously preoccupied with their conversation, he turned his full attention to Logan and turned away from everyone. "What's going on?"

"Oh. Well, Carlos and Camille are going to have a baby in six months. Their own baby." James explained softly while he ran his fingers through Logan's hair. Logan's eyes widened but he remained on James' shoulder.

"A baby? Like, with Zachariah and us?" Logan whispered, knowing that Zachariah was still their little secret. James grinned with a nod.

"Yep. Exactly like that. Only the baby will be born from Camille and won't be here for six more months." James told his son who listened eagerly to the explanation. A tiny smile slipped onto Logan's lips at the idea of a new baby.

"Wow. Another baby." Logan breathed. It was at that moment that Kendall and Carlos broke away from their conversation, and for Carlos to come up to James and Logan. Immediately, the little boy reached for Carlos with a bright smile. Carlos laughed, imagining if this would be what it would be like when he had his own son or daughter soon. Once he was settled in Carlos' arms, Logan leaned over to place a kiss on Carlos' cheek.

"Good job getting a baby 'Litos." Logan praised, clapping his hands quietly. Carlos beamed proudly at the small child's words, as if they were praise from the president of the United States of America.

"Thanks kiddo." Carlos replied, tweaking Logan's button nose and earning a squeaky giggle from the brunette boy. "Are you excited to be getting a cousin in a few months?" Carlos asked, sitting down beside James and Kendall. Logan blinked and his mouth opened in a small 'o', while his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Cousin?"

"Well of course. You, James and Kendall are practically like family to me. You're like my nephew, meaning our baby will be like your cousin." Carlos murmured gently. The smile that he received from Logan, told him that he choose the exact right words to say to the little boy. And these words weren't made up at all; he had meant every single thing he said, with every ounce of his heart.

"Like family?" Logan repeated eyes wide. Carlos nodded along with James and Kendall. Logan quickly turned to his fathers. "Daddy, papa I'm gonna be a cousin! Did you hear? Did you hear?" He asked, eyes bright with such joy and hope that James and Kendall felt themselves melting at the sight of his happiness. Even Carlos' eyes softened at his joy.

He was content that this would be how he felt once his own child was born.

X.X.X.X

_Diamond-Knight house- 8:50 pm._

Logan was fast asleep and dead to the world around him, in the back seat of the car while James drove them home. He had fallen asleep once they left the restaurant, feeling exhausted after all of the day's excitement and news. Kendall glanced at him through the rearview mirror then smiled softly at the sight of the sleeping boy.

"So, can you believe Carlos and Camille are expecting? And settling down?" James decided to speak up, noticing the fond look on his husband's face and smiled to himself. Kendall looked away from Logan to glance at the grinning James, and he shook his head.

"I know right. It's about time too. Those two were always meant to settle down." Kendall murmured tenderly. His eyes were casting towards the houses outside as they drove by them. "It'll be fun to have another little Garcia around in six months. God knows how much work that'll be." He chuckled, earning a laugh from James.

"You're right. Having a mini Garcia with Carlos will defiantly be an adventure." James agreed eyes focused on the road before him. A moment of comfortable silence filled the air, before James decided to speak what was on his mind. "I think we should wait even longer to tell anyone about Zachariah now." James paused, waiting for the argument from Kendall.

But to his surprise he didn't get one.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded, not looking angry or upset in the slightest. James raised an eyebrow. "You're right. Carlos and Camille should get this spotlight for a while now. They deserve this with their baby coming. Besides we still have so much paperwork to go through in this process. It'll be a while before we actually have Zachariah with us. So, let's just keep this a secret for now until the process is finished. Let Carlos and Camille have all the attention they can get." Kendall said softly. James nodded at his husband with a gentle grin, loving that Kendall understood so much that he did and was the caring person that James always loved.

"Sounds like a plan. Besides, we don't need the press in any of our business for now." James murmured once the car was in park, in their driveway. Kendall smiled again, before heading out to get the still slumbering Logan from the car. With Logan in his arms and James by his side, Kendall felt relieved and absolutely content with their decision.

"So, our little secret?"

* * *

_January 7, 2013- 8:15 am_

"Are you two ready yet?" James yelled from the bottom of the stairs, small backpack by his feet, coat and scarf on. He could hear shuffling and small shouts from above, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Almost. Hold your horses!" Kendall yelled back down, heaving a grunt.

James chuckled and tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on. What on Earth could you possibly need? We're staying for like two days!" He yelled even louder than before. James couldn't help but bark at laugh when he heard Kendall's frustrated shout and a thump.

Finally, Kendall emerged at the top of the stairs, dressed in winter clothes like James. He had his own small suitcase in one hand, while the other hand held little Logan against his hip. Logan was also dressed very similar to when he left Minnesota over a year ago. He had a beanie on top of his head, with a blue stripped scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Benny was tucked underneath his right arm and his left arm was wrapped around Kendall's neck, while he smiled down at James.

"Oh god, _finally!_" James grumbled, with a smirk. Kendall huffed and sent a glare to his husband, while climbing awkwardly down the stairs. James cracked up at the sight and ignored the glare sent his way. Once he was composed, James decided to help his husband, by taking the small suitcase and his own backpack in his hand.

Today, the family of three was going to visit Minnesota. And visit little baby Zachariah for the fist time. Unfortunately, there was still much paperwork and processes to go through, so baby Zachariah would not be adopted and going home with them just yet. Logan was disappointed to know that they wouldn't be bringing the baby with them home, but he was more than excited and satisfied to meet his new brother and prepare for his arrival. He was excited and curious to meet Zachariah for the first time. _What would he be like?_

While the family drove to the airport, Kendall and James were wrapped up in their thoughts about the past week. Ever since learning about Zachariah and his adoption Logan's excitement for the baby continued to grow every day. Every day he kept asking James and Kendall for more pictures of Zachariah and for more information on the baby. Like, what Zachariah favorite toy was. Or, what was his favorite TV show? What was his favorite food? James and Kendall had tried to answer whatever they could about Zachariah from Kelly. Although, Zachariah was so little that honestly, there wasn't much to tell about the baby except for a few more recent photographs of the baby.

Logan had been nonstop curious and eager to meet the newest (hopefully) member of the family. In fact, Logan seemed happier about the idea of a brother, than most children his age. James and Kendall had honestly been expecting Logan to be more…well, _jealous_ or bitter about the prospect of having to share his parents' attention with someone else. Most children didn't enjoy the idea – at least in the beginning – of having to share with another child, especially when they are as old as Logan was and could understand what was happening to them when gaining a sibling.

From what James and Kendall read, the transition from single child to becoming a sibling for a child Logan's age was very difficult. But with Logan…it wasn't.

He was acting in the exact opposite fashion that they were at least expecting.

And this had brought concern to the new parents. Who immediately contacted Kelly with their concern.

* * *

X.X.X.X

_January 6, 2013_

_ "Jealous?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Jealous? And…bitter?" Kelly asked once again through the telephone. James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and relaxed for a second._

_ "Yeah, exactly." He murmured._

_ "Well James, I would have thought you two would be over the moon with the fact that Logan isn't jealous or bitter about this adoption. Shouldn't you two be happy at how excited he is?" Kelly asked; her voice was laced with obvious confusion towards his question. James sighed again and swallowed. "You do understand that most children are jealous and that is a very difficult transition for most parents, right?"_

_ "Exactly!" James cried, unable to contain himself when Kelly had so obviously pointed out his point. He could hear Kelly jump on the other side of the line by his sudden outburst and James felt a pang of guilt inside him. "Sorry, Kelly. But what I meant was that, shouldn't Logan be jealous? If that is normal?"_

_ The silence through the phone told James that Kelly finally understood the point that he was trying to make. It means that she was understanding his problem and figuring how to answer him._

_ "I get it now." Kelly said softly over the phone. She paused with a quiet but heavy sigh, while James waited patiently for her response. "I understand your concern. Of course. That is the natural and normal reaction after all. Any parent would expect this, so I assume Logan's reaction came as a surprise, didn't it?"_

_ James nodded to himself, before realizing Kelly couldn't physically see the nod. "Uh, yeah. Exactly!"_

_ "Well James, sadly, you and Kendall must remember that Logan is _not_ a normal child." Kelly replied quietly. James couldn't stop the anger the burned in his veins suddenly at Kelly's words. "Considering the abuse in his past and how he lived for the first five years of his life, Logan isn't going to react in a normal fashion now or probably ever. I'm sorry._

_ "Look, it's obvious that Logan _never_ had any real loved before you and Kendall," Kelly began. Her explanation really wasn't helping James' anger at all. In fact, the more she said, the angrier James became at, well, everyone for his son. "He never experienced any kind of love before. No love was given to him and he never gave any love to anyone before. So this love – this experience – with you, with Zachariah is all new to him. Something he has never done before. Logan is a secretive and reclusive boy. That's how he grew up and you both know that. Even now, there are still some things that Logan is reclusive or secretive about around you two."_

_ James couldn't argue with that. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, James knew Logan was still hiding stuff from them and was still keeping his distance with him and Kendall._

_ "This also means that Logan doesn't quite understand what "sharing" is. He doesn't understand what "sharing" his love and your love is like." Kelly continued with a firm tone. "So unlike the usual kids who have loved their parents solely for six or so years, that understand what having to "share" means, Logan won't understand what that means. He won't know that love will be split between him and Zachariah." Kelly sighed over the phone, causing James to also sigh with her. It was sad to know that all of this was unheard of and new to Logan._

_ "But that also goes with that fact that love is extremely special to Logan."_

_ James frowned. "Special?"_

_ "Logan believes that love, well yours and Kendall's love, is the _greatest_ thing in the world to him. Nothing could _ever_ be better than you and Kendall loving him. And he _wants_ Zachariah to experience that love that means so, so very much to him. Logan wants his little brother to experience this amazing thing that is called love, so of course he will be excited for Zachariah." Kelly explained softly. James swallowed thickly. "James, Logan and Zachariah are going to always grow up differently. For the rest of their lives, due to the experience Logan had for five years, they will always grow up differently. Logan and Zachariah are going to appreciate love in much different ways. _

_ "As part of the abuse, Logan is always going to worship your love and commend his fathers for saving his life. However, since Zachariah _won't _grow up with any form of abuse, he most likely won't appreciate love on the same level that Logan will." Kelly responded and James could feel his heartbeat quickening with slight fear. "Now, that does not mean Zachariah won't love you. Not at all! He will always love you. But Zachariah will grow up normally; become that annoying teenager that tests the boundaries of love while Logan most likely won't."_

_ "So, is it not a problem to worry about?" James whispered. On the other end of the line, Kelly chuckled._

_ "No, no. I would have nothing to worry about. Just embrace the fact that Logan is excited and happy." Kelly laughed softly. James chuckled with her, finally feeling some relief from the conversation. "But there could be another reason for Logan's sudden eagerness."_

_ "Logan's understands that Zachariah is his brother and his family. Meaning he understands that if his brother is left in a home that he grew up in, then there is a possibility that Logan feels Zachariah could grow up with abuse just as he did. He might feel that Zachariah is in danger of living in the same abuse that he did, and being family, Logan doesn't want that for his little brother. He's already playing the role of the big brother and protecting Zachariah from the abuse he went through. It's a possibility."_

_ "…Okay."_

X.X.X.X

* * *

_January 7, 2013- St. Anthony's Orphanage. 12:30 pm_

So far so good. No one had noticed or recognized James or Kendall yet. No press. No papers. No paparazzi. That was the goal after all. To keep the adoption process completely secretive, so not a single soul knows.

Unfortunately, that didn't last. However, they weren't spotted by any press or paparazzi. Rather, _James_ was recognized, by every child at the orphanage. Many of whom, remembered James from his visit two years ago, when he first brought Logan home for 'Home For The Holidays'.

Upon their arrival, kids swarmed James, Kendall and Logan to talk with James. Asking if he remembered any of them. Or asking if James was here to adopt again or foster. Or asking about James' newest album and career. Then, as soon as most of the kids recognized who Kendall was, the room exploded in chaos and questions. Kendall was also bombarded and swarmed with kids. Sadly, no one noticed poor Logan who was desperately clutching his papa's leg in fear and anxiety. His shy side had shot through him as he tried to hide himself behind Kendall or James from the other kids.

Thankfully, Kelly and another caretaker managed to pry the Diamond-Knight family away from all the kids and into a quiet hallway.

"I'm so happy to see you three here. Hello again Logan." Kelly greeted the family with a bright smile. "I'm so sorry about the kids. They were so excited to see not one but _two _of their heroes." She laughed hesitantly.

James and Kendall both chuckled at the woman. "It's no problem Kelly. Ken and I are used to it really. It was Logie we were more worried about." James ruffled Logan's hair affectionately.

"Ah yes." Kelly clapped her hands. "Well then, are you guys ready to finally meet Zachariah?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Logan bounced in his step, while James reached for Kendall's hand and gave it a nervous squeeze.

"Yes! Yes! I wanna see my brother." Logan pleaded, causing Kelly to laugh quietly. She motioned for the three males to follow her into another room. Which turned out to be a small nursery, with cribs and all. However, this nursery was mainly empty for privacy, without a single person in it, besides a small person in the crib right in front of Kendall. Little Zachariah was lying less than ten feet from his future family.

Suddenly, Logan felt as shy as he had been when he first met James and then first met Kendall. All of his excitement disappeared once he stepped into the room and saw the crib. He became that usual quiet and shy boy that hid in James' pants leg, leaving James and Kendall to chuckle.

James picked up Logan and rested his son against his chest, while Kendall followed Kelly to the crib. Kendall was a nervous wreck, the closer he got towards the baby's crib. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing inside his ribcage. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. But when Kelly had pulled a tiny bundle into her arms and faced Kendall, Kendall could swear his heart had stopped in that second.

He didn't even realize that he was holding his breath until the tiny, blue bundle was placed into his arms. And a small, pink face came into his sight, as the world around Kendall and his family froze. His entire attention was now focused on the slightly dozing baby that was nestled tightly into his arms. Kendall maintained a firm grip, swallowing thickly as he held the small person, before turning to face his husband and son.

A wide smile graced his face and James' eyes lit up.

Logan perked up for a second upon seeing the baby that rested in Kendall's arms. He raised his eyebrows curiously, and removed his face from James' chest to get a better look at the small baby. Little Zachariah was sleepy at the moment and very quiet, much to Logan's relief. Although, despite his sleepy state, Zachariah was still aware of the people around him and glanced around curiously. He looked from Kendall to James and Logan then back to Kendall, blue eyes sparking with curiosity.

Zachariah was so much more than he was in the photographs the Diamond-Knight family had seen of him. In the flesh, it was astonishing to see how much Zachariah resembled Logan. There was absolutely _no_ doubt that this was truly Logan's half-brother. Even if Logan's eyes were brown, they were still wide and innocent just like Zachariah's blue eyes were. Just seeing the resemblance between the two brothers made this situation even more real.

For _everyone_.

Kelly snuck her way out of the room, while the family settled in chairs, to give them the privacy they deserved. Leaving the room empty with James, Kendall, Logan and baby Zachariah.

Logan remained in James' arms, still shy of the new baby but now he was also very curious. He watched Zachariah closely from his spot on James. His eyes never left Zachariah for even a second, despite not saying anything to the baby. James and Kendall both smiled softly at Logan, hearts warming at Logan's interest to his brother. James and Kendall let out soft chuckles when Logan's mouth opened in a small 'o' when his brother moved and looked in Logan's way, in Kendall's arms.

"Are you going to say hi to your brother Logiebear?" James grinned through his laughter, giving Logan a tiny bounce. Logan continued to gape and stare at his brother without saying a word. Eventually James turned his attention to the baby. "Hi there Zachariah. You are most certainly cute, like Logie here. Aren't you?" He smiled when the baby snuffed and yawned silently.

Kendall rocked the small baby, feeling suddenly very natural in this position. Holding a baby. Bonding with his husband and his son.

_I pray to God that this would be our life in three weeks, at home._

The family spent an entire six hours with little Zachariah, bonding, playing and talking with the baby. Logan remained glued to James' lap and did not say a word the entire time, but he would smile and play with the toys that Zachariah had with James and Kendall. With five minutes left with his brother, Logan finally took a courageous step.

"Hi there baby," Logan finally spoke. His voice was so quiet, that anyone outside the room would never have heard him speak. But James and Kendall quieted as soon as Logan spoke. The six-year-old moved from James' lap to stand beside Kendall. Gently, he leaned up to press a soft kiss to Zachariah's head. The baby blinked before looking at Logan. "I'm Logie. I'm going to be your big brother. And I promise to always take care of you. And when you come home, we can play all sorts of games together. Like dinosaurs and car chases! And puzzles and go to the park! And…"

All the while that Logan chattered about his plans for his news brothers, the atmosphere blew up with pride in the room, and smiles broke across everyone.

Including Zachariah.

* * *

**Well, let us end it there, shall we? I'm hoping this fluff is good right now. Aww, little Logie playing the big brother role! Did you guys think that was good? Baby Zachariah will be coming home soon, so yay! Aren't you all excited?**

**Haha. Anyhow, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was much longer than the previous one. So bonus, haha. I have so much planned and in store for this story so be ready!**

**Ahh, also 24/Seven will be out very, very soon! I am so excited! Uh-huh, oh yeah! Ooooh yeaaah!**

**So, thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Anything you would like to say? Please drop off anything in a review for this story. Reviews mean so much for me.**

**Thanks and peace out!**


	5. Necessary Preparations

**Heyo, guess it's update time! Woo-hoo! Are you guys excited for little baby Zachariah? Do you think he'll finally come home maybe? We'll see :D**

**I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed this story and the chapters! They are so wonderful and make me smile and laugh! And I want to THANK everyone who faves and alerts this story! That fact that it is enjoyable to others mean so much!**

**Responses to those who haven't logged in:**

**Dianta phantom: Thank you again for your kind review! :D Gracias! Soy feliz que tu difrutas mi historia! Zacharia es muy lindo. Sí! Gracias tambien! Soy muy feliz que tener un persona desde Mexico, es interesante. Abrazos desde America, tambien mi amiga! ;P**

**Disclaimer: Read all the other ones and you will know if I own BTR or not. Believe me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Necessary Preparations**

* * *

_January 14, 2013- Diamond-Knight House 11:45 am_

Zachariah's arrival was scheduled for two weeks from today. Meaning that in two weeks, little Zachariah would be living in this house, and become full part of this family once and for all. Excitement was flooding between James, Kendall and Logan. All of the adoption paperwork was finally being finalized and finished. Actually, the process was going much faster than Kendall or James ever imagined much to their relief and happiness.

They were glad to be bringing Zachariah home earlier than expected.

The same went for Logan.

His excitement and eagerness was through the roof. Everyday, Logan counted down until the day they would be bringing home his baby brother. Everyday he waited anxiously but patiently for the time it would be to fly back out to Minnesota and bring home Zachariah. Although, there was only so much patience a six-year-old could have. He was beginning to wear thin from all of the excitement. In the end, Kendall and James decided it was time to let Logan help them to set up Zachariah's new room and clean up the house.

Everyone, friends and families, were still completely in the dark about the newest arrival to the Diamond-Knight household. There was one other person who finally knew about the baby and that was Dak. Kendall's close teammate. The only reason he knew was Kendall let it slip one day while the two were out at a solo practice. And Kendall knew Dak was very handle with building furniture and fixing stuff. He was more than happy to help set up Zachariah's room for his friends.

The family was hoping to finish up Zachariah's room within this week.

Logan's room had completely transformed over the year that he lived with Kendall and James. It turned from a boring, old guest room to a room that any little boy would love. The walls had been repainted and decorated with designs of the jungle and all sorts of dinosaurs everywhere. His room was mainly green to match the jungle theme. He had his own bookshelf, filled with every book he now owned. There were boxes and chests filled with games and toys, more so than Logan could every count. He had more clothes now than he'd ever owned before. All in all, his room was exactly how he wanted and the model room for a little boy his age.

Zachariah's room would be the spare bedroom right next to Logan's room and slightly across the hall and to the left of James and Kendall's room. This way he would always be close to everyone. Except, his room would of course would have a different theme to him, upon Logan's demand. There was no way Logan and Zachariah would ever both have a jungle and dinosaur. Heavens no. Instead, Zachariah's room would be a race car theme and cars. With blue walls, covered in paintings of racecars and race tracks, with checkered flags and lights. Of course, he would have a crib and all the necessary supplies that babies needed, that weren't in car shape or form. But Kendall would save those for once Zachariah was older.

_When he was older…_

_ This was really happening._

Currently, the family – along with Dak – was finishing with painting the walls and molding along Zachariah's room. Logan was helping out in every way he could, which did include actually painting the walls. Logan had demanded that he help out with Zachariah's room in every way possible. Ryan had even went out to buy Logan his own pair of tan, painters overall's along with the snug ball cap that matched his overalls, before he left for New York. In everyone's mind, Logan looked exactly like a little professional painter in his overalls and work clothes. Especially once they became covered in spots of paint.

Logan would carry the buckets up paint up the stairs and into Zachariah's new bedroom, only being able to carry one bucket of paint. No matter how many times he had to stop and take a break on the stairs, due to his small size, Logan refused to let anyone help him carry the paint up. Then once he made it to the room, he would open the can by himself and claim the paint bucket as his own.

Luckily, James and Kendall weaseled Logan into sharing the paint (they really didn't want to have to buy a whole extra can of paint because their six-year-old son wouldn't share), and keep an eye on Logan for any messes. Logan's little corner in the room had more tarps and newspapers piled up in the area than anywhere else in the room. It was a good idea too, considering Logan managed to drip over half of his share onto the newspapers and tarps, before actually getting the paint on the wall. Although, nobody had the heart to take the paint brush away from the little boy, once they saw the lights that shone in Logan's eyes when he was able to help out and finally paint on his own.

Eventually, James worked with Logan and helped his son to apply a nice, _even_ coat of paint along the wall, while Dak began to paint out a racecar. Logan's excitement bubbled even higher as he watched the car come to life on the wall. He designated himself to help Dak out, by getting the hockey player anything he needed. Water? More paint? A chair? Logan was on the job.

"Wow, lookie how cool it looks!" Logan squeaked one night after a long day of painting. His face had splotches of paint across both cheeks, and a line of red paint was smeared with red paint. His overalls weren't any cleaner than his face. In fact, they were probably twice as messy as his face. Logan stood back to admire the finally finished painted room. Behind him Kendall, James and Dak chuckled lightly.

Kendall snatched the boy up into his arms from behind, squeezing Logan tight against his chest. Logan squealed with a bright smile, squirming in his papa's arms. He kicked out his small feet when Kendall bounced him in his arms, and spun around once.

"Look at how messy you are Logie! You were supposed to painting the walls, not yourself kiddo." Kendall chuckled once he stood still, Logan still locked tight in his arms. Logan giggled loudly.

"I didn't paint myself papa. That's just silly!" Logan giggled, twisting to look up at his papa. James grinned widely from his spot behind the two. "You painted daddy! Look at his nose and cheek." Logan pointed out. Upon becoming the sudden center of attention, James blushed and his face almost became as red as the paint smeared across his nose. He ducked his head with an grumble of embarrassment, causing Kendall and Logan to share a laugh with one another.

"You're right. But you still painted yourself." Kendall shrugged. Logan's mouth popped open in disbelief.

"Nuh-uh! I _didn't!_"

Laughter erupted throughout the room.

"_I didn't!"_

* * *

_January 21, 2013- 2:30 pm_

It was still just one week before Zachariah was due to fly home with Kendall and James. If there was excitement and nerves before, then those emotions had _tripled_ in the last week alone. The reality was really setting in for the family of three now. In just seven days, there would be a baby in the house. Another family in the house.

Although, it seemed that fate and luck wasn't on Kendall or James' side this week. For, someone else had found out about their secret adoption plan today. That someone being, Carlos Garcia.

Carlos hadn't seen his two best friends or his favorite "nephew" since the dinner party where he announced Camille's pregnancy and their proposal. Actually, he couldn't recall having seen them in person once or even received a phone call from them. He figured they were busy with Logan and with James' new album and possible tour dates coming up.

So, being the amazing friend that he always was, Carlos decided to _surprise_ his best friends with a visit. He didn't call ahead of time, or talk with them before pulling up in their driveway. Carlos would have sworn he also saw Dak's truck parked down the street, but he dismissed it as a neighbor having the same car.

When no one answered the door upon Carlos ringing the doorbell, Carlos brushed that off also as nothing. He took the extra key that was always hidden in an old plant pot by the door and let himself in.

By now, Carlos knew the family was home. He could hear a radio playing one of James' newest songs upstairs. Carlos figured that must have been why they hadn't heard the doorbell ring and a joyfully grin graced his lips. The Latino climbed the stairs two at a time, as the music got louder and louder and his grin got wider and wider.

"_When you look into your future,_

_ Who's there standing there with you, when you close your eyes?"_

Carlos beamed, tapping his foot to the new song that James had played for them on multiple accounts. His songs were getting better and better with every album.

Carlos checked Logan's room first. Then the master bedroom.

Empty. And…also empty.

Carlos frowned, raising an eyebrow. _If they weren't there, then where were they?_ Carlos could still hear the music playing and even voices singing along to the song. Voices like, James and Logan and even Kendall.

_"Do you see what I see?_

_ You and me._

_ It's like a movie scene._

_ That's the way it should be,_

_ The two of us together."_

Carlos followed the music and voices to a room next to Logan, with the door open. Only to stand in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Carlos had been expecting the usual guest bedroom that he or Camille always slept in, and possibly James, Kendall and Logan having a pillow fights. Since the pillows in this bedroom were the biggest and the fluffiest. So imagine Carlos' surprise when he saw racecars painted along the walls and checkered flags, along with a white crib the far right corner of the room and a changing table in the center of one wall. The room almost looked like it was for…

…For a baby.

James and Kendall had suddenly spun around, stopping their singing immediately. James dropped the stuff bears in his hands to the floor, while Kendall dropped his box of tools. Both were frozen in fear, looking light two deer caught in headlights. The tools rolling around and hitting the floor, grabbed the attention of Logan and Dak.

Logan jumped a foot in the air, spinning harshly to face Carlos, before staring in fear. His eyes widened immensely at suddenly seeing Carlos in their doorway.

Turns out Carlos had spoken that last part of his thoughts out loud. Scaring Kendall and James.

"C-Carlos?" James whispered.

No one dared to move or make a sound. One could hear a pin drop in the new room. Until finally, Logan's face broke out into a grin upon seeing his friend.

"'Los!" He smiled, rushing towards his friend. Carlos remained where he was but turned his attention to little Logan, keeping his face calm and neutral. "Do you like the room? Do you see it? Aren't the cars awesome? Dak painted them himself, but I helped him! I helped him and daddy and papa with everything! I promise. Do you like it?"

"Uh-huh Logie. This is a very cool room. Very awesome." Carlos asked. His voice was flat and completely calm. Just like his neutral expression. "But Logie, who is this room for?" He asked quietly, keeping his eyes firm on Logan and not on Kendall or James. Logan beamed, pride suddenly filling his face. He jumped in his step, clapping his hands.

"For my baby brother! He's gonna come home next week! His na – oops!" Logan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he clapped a hand over his mouth. He squeaked in sudden realization, before scurried away from Carlos, as if Logan had burned his skin. His face was drained of all color, with pupils blown wide. He looked as if he had just spoiled a _secret_.

"I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry papa! Please don't be mad, I forgot we weren't supposed to tell! Please don't be made daddy. I'm sorry papa." Logan pleaded desperately when he had backed himself into a corner. His eyes squeezed shut tight, forcing James and Kendall to rush to his side.

"Logie, no! We're not mad! Logie, I promise that papa and I aren't mad." James said softly, pulling Logan's arms away from his face. The little boy looked skeptical and downright guilty still.

"Logiebear, it's fine. We're not mad at all. You didn't do nothing wrong. Carlos would have found out anyway." Kendall assured, pulling Logan into a quick hug. When he pulled back, Logan didn't look so afraid but he still looked guilty. His eyes were looking down at his dirty sneakers.

"I'm still sorry." He whispered.

"We know kiddo. Don't worry." Kendall smiled tiredly. Once Logan was relieved, James pulled him onto his hip and the couple turned to face Carlos.

And for the first time in a long time, Carlos looked _angry_. His jaw was set and his eyes were narrowed, with arms folded across his chest.

"Would you care to explain _why_ I find that you two are adopting a _baby_, like this? Rather than telling me?" Carlos' voice was deadly calm, despite his angered exterior. "Why did you guys say _anything?_" By the end, Carlos' voice had a hint of betrayal and sadness, causing Kendall and James to visibly flinch.

Sheepish expressions washed over both of James and Kendall's faces.

"Um well, I mean we weren't even sure of this decision right away when we found out about it. So we keep it from anybody, because it might not have even happened." Kendall began quietly, as if he were a child in trouble for stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Carlos raised a pointed eyebrow. "Of course we did make a decision," Kendall said hastily. "But then you and Camille made your announcement with the baby and all and I guess…I guess we just didn't want to steal the celebration away from you two. God knows, you and Camille deserve the celebration and attention for the baby. James and I didn't want to take that away from you two. Plus we still had a ton of paperwork to get through. We didn't even know when he would be coming." Kendall mumbled, picking dust from his shirt collar.

"We also didn't want the press to find out about this adoption _this time_. At all." James added quickly. "Nobody else knows. Besides Dak and my dad. But my dad was here when we got the news and decided to adopt. And Kendall accidentally let it slip to Dak. We just didn't want anyone else to know. Especially the press." He said quietly.

For a few, long seconds Carlos didn't say anything. Not a word. Then –

Laughter. Carlos erupted into a fit a loose laughter, doubling over slightly. Any and all traces of anger disappeared from his face and was replaced with relief and happiness. James, Kendall and even Logan stood dumbfounded at their friend's sudden change in attitude. Once Carlos finally regained composure of himself, he straightened his back and smiled warmly at the others.

"I get it now. I understand you guys." Carlos chuckled once more. "I'm not angry now that I understand. But guys. You _really_ should have made an announcement, like a _week_ ago." Carlos sighed softly. "Camille and I made our announcement like nearly three weeks ago. That's plenty of time."

"But, you guys deserved any attention –" James began only to be cut off by another chuckle from Carlos.

"I know James. Really I get it. But Camille and I will have our spotlight and glory of attention in five months. You know, when the baby's actually born. There's more attention to get once the baby is physically here, than when it's not." Carlos explained, still smiling. James and Kendall remained silent. "Look, in five months we'll get all the attention and I really appreciate your guys concern and love. You two are truly and unbelievably selfless, it's disgusting." Carlos joked, earning a laugh from Kendall and James. "Really, thank you guys. But this adoption. When this baby comes home for you, that is like the birth of mine and Camille's baby. This is like a birth. Right now, you guys deserve the attention from _family _and friends. Just like in five months, Camille and I will get it. You two should be telling everyone! This is exciting and wonderful news! You should be telling everyone. Well…besides the press of course."

James and Kendall shared a weak smile with one another and Carlos. They couldn't believe how lucky they were to have a friend like Carlos. The kind, spontaneous and helpful man he was. They were beyond lucky to have a true best friend that understood them.

"Okay. Okay, you're right. But don't forget about your own pregnancy and attention with Camille. Especially in five months. Alright?" Kendall sighed with a gentle grin.

"Aye, aye Captain." Carlos mock saluted his team captain. "Don't worry about it. Just think, in five months we'll have a seven-year-old, a…"

"Seven-month-old."

"Seven-month-old and a new baby! It'll be a full family." Carlos finished. James laughed, nodding along with his friend. _They sure would._ "So, tell me all about this new baby. What's the story with the little guy?"

"Well, his name is Zachariah. And he's actually Logan's half-brother…" Carlos' eyes widened to the size of saucers at the information. He listened carefully to the rest of James and Kendall's story, not interrupting once. He was incredibly curious to hear about this mysterious little baby brother of Logan. During the first half of the story, Carlos couldn't believe his ears and what he was hearing. But one look from the love and devotion in James or Kendall's eyes sent away any doubts he had.

While the adults talked, Logan went back to work with setting up Zachariah's room with Dak. He moved all of the stuffed animals or blankets or clothes around while Dak did all of the heavy lifting with furniture. Occasionally, Logan would trip of his dirty overalls, but immediately straightened himself up with Kendall or James' help. Logan made sure to help out with everything in the room, whether it was dragging a box of supplies across the taped floor or laying the stuff animals across a table in the "correct" order. Everyone couldn't help but be impressed and adore Logan's love and desire to help for his new baby brother.

With help from Carlos now, the room was completely finished by late that night. The group of males stood back in the room, to observe their hard work. A wide grin was plastered on each and every one of their faces.

"Phew, we've finished. Thank god." Kendall murmured, wiping sweat from his face. James grinned, leaning over to peck his husband on the lips.

"Yeah, we did good." He agreed softly.

Logan pondered for a moment, eyes scanning across the room. A tiny frown slipped over his face, before his eyes lit up. "Wait, there's still one more thing to add!" He announced, racing out of the room. James, Kendall, Carlos and Dak shared an expression of question and confusion at the boy's attitude.

Meanwhile, Logan raced into his own bedroom, slamming the door open. His rushed onto his bed in search of a toy. A toy to_ give_ to Zachariah. He paused momentarily over Benny and internally argued with himself.

_No. No I can't. Daddy and Papa gave that to me as my first toy. I can't let him go_. Logan hugged Benny close to his chest, recalling the day Kendall had given the stuffed bear to him. The bear was special to him and meant so much more than a toy he slept with and held. It was a symbol of the beginning of Logan's new life.

Instead Logan grabbed the next best thing on his bed.

The large dinosaur his grandmother had gotten him _this_ Christmas.

Logan jumped off the bed and scrambled into Zachariah's bedroom, where Kendall and the others were still waiting. They watched silently as Logan ran in with his stuffed dinosaur before walking towards the white crib.

"Daddy, help? I can't reach. I gotta put this in there." Logan said softly, pointing to the crib with his dinosaur. A moment of realization passed over the group of men and instantly pride swelled through their heart. _Logan was giving Zachariah one of _his_ toys. _James nodded and picked Logan up, as he held him over the crib. Logan gave the toy one final hug and a kiss on the head before setting it down in the crib.

"There you go Zachariah. Just for you." Logan smiled.

* * *

_January 28, 2013- Diamond-Knight House 7:45 am_

The time had come.

It was finally here. It was time to bring home the newest member of the Diamond-Knight household. Little baby Zachariah was two months old and ready to be taken home, _today_. All of the paperwork had been finalized and in agreement as of yesterday. Once James had gotten the call from Kelly, he had started dancing around the house. Of course, when Kendall and James saw him dancing, after returning home from Kendall's hockey practice, the two immediately joined in with no hesitation.

Logan was absolutely thrilled to be bringing home his baby brother. But he was also more nervous than he had been in a long time. His stomach was doing way too many flips for his liking, and he had even asked James if it was possible to swallow a family of _butterflies_. 'Cause that's how his tummy felt.

"It's okay to be nervous kiddo, we all are." James had laughed, resting Logan on his hip. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine with Zachariah." Logan swallowed but smiled at his daddy. James' words helped to calm down the flips in his stomach, but not the butterflies. Luckily, Kendall told his secret to Logan when James was gone: that he too had butterflies in his tummy!

James and Kendall had packed a bag for Zachariah and for Logan, but not themselves .They were flying out to Minnesota in their privet jet and would be back within the same day. There was no need to really pack anything unnecessary for adults. However, they did leave Jennifer and Katie in charge of their house during the hours they would be gone.

Kendall finally told the news to his mother and sister about their adoption plans the day after Carlos had found out. The two women had been beyond thrilled and excited about getting a new grandson/nephew, especially once they heard this was Logan's biological brother. At least Kendall assumed they were excited. It was hard to tell when they were squealing and screaming for about ten minutes straight.

"Boys, you're going to be late." Jennifer called through the house. James maneuvered with Logan still on his hip and Benny in his free hand, with Kendall close behind. All three were wearing matching grins of pure joy and anticipation. Jennifer cooed and hugged all three before they were out the door. "Oh now, you three be careful, you hear? And you bring that little angel straight here so I can meet my new grandson. I'm counting on you sweetheart, so make sure your daddy and papa don't get lost." Jennifer said to Logan, kissing him on the cheek. Logan giggled when James and Kendall groaned and nodded.

"I will grandma. Don't worry!" Logan saluted with another giggle. Jennifer beamed, giving Logan one last kiss before stepping back with Katie. The two waved from the doorway while James and Kendall entered the cab with Logan.

"Try not to screw anything up before you even get there!" Katie yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth as the family began to drive away. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

X.X.X.X

_Minnesota Airport- 1:15 pm_

"Are we gonna go see Zachariah now? Are we gonna go right away?" Logan asked, from the cook of Kendall's neck, once they entered the crowded airport. Unfortunately, due to being a famous pop star and hockey player, Kendall and James were currently in disguises and a body guard had been asked to accompany them. But they weren't about to let anyone ruin the mood.

Kendall looked at James who shrugged.

"Sure, why not? We can go right away. Then get something to eat afterwards and fly back home. Sound like a plan?" Kendall replied, rubbing Logan's back gently. He could feel Logan smile into his neck and nod.

Kelly flew in yesterday and was already waiting at the orphanage with Zachariah. So everything was ready to go and they were all just waiting on the Diamond-Knights to arrive.

"Are you ready to finally take Zachariah home?" James asked Logan on their way to the orphanage. Logan nodded enthusiastically, practically buzzing in his seat. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Benny, while his eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Yeah! Yeah! But um, daddy." Logan said happily, before taking his voice down to a hesitant whisper. James and Kendall leaned in closer to Logan, stroking some stray hair from his face.

"Yes Logie?"

"Um, well. My brother, um…his name is kinda long. And I was wondering, uh, if we could um, give him…a nickname? Like me?" Logan asked quietly. "His name's just long." Logan's big brown eyes stared up at Kendall and James in a pleading manner. Kendall and James both let out collective sighs of relief before laughing to themselves.

"Oh Logie, of course we can. What names were you thinking?" Kendall grinned. Immediately, Logan's face brightened with relief and the hesitation washed away.

"How about _Zak?_ Or _Zacky?_" Logan asked.

"Anything you want Logiebear. We could even do _Zak-Attack_." James joked, tickling Logan's sides. The little boy giggled hysterically and squirmed in his side.

"That's a silly name daddy! But we should use it!" Logan cried happily. Kendall chuckled at James' expression and Logan's enthusiasm. "Little Zak or Zak-Attack!"

Kendall and James shared one last kiss with one another, just before they stopped in front of the orphanage. There was no turning back now.

It was time to start the newest chapter of their lives.

X.X.X.X

_St. Anthony's Orphanage- 1:45 pm_

Upon entering the orphanage, the three arrivals couldn't help but notice how _less_ crowded it was. They hadn't been bombarded by children at all yet, and they couldn't seem to see any children. In fact, they couldn't even hear any children anywhere.

"Most of the kids are out at a day in the park in preparations for groundhogs day. I figured it would be much easier for you three if everyone was gone." Kelly explained, while she led the three up the stairs and back into the nursery. Kelly paused just outside the door to the nursery, to allow Kendall, James and Logan to enter the room first.

Once again, Logan's shy side made an appearance. Only this time, he could only hide himself in James' pants leg. Kelly took Kendall over to assemble and prepare the car carrier for Zachariah, and James was currently being handed his newest son by the caretaker in the room. Meaning, no one could hold Logan at the moment. But he was okay. He was going to try and be brave and a big boy, for his daddy and papa right now.

Kendall had told James what it was like to hold the little baby boy, since he had yet to hold the boy, but he never fully understood how Kendall felt until now. As soon as Zachariah was placed into James' waiting arms, James thought his legs were going to turn into jello. He had to sit down immediately in a chair next to him, in fear that he would drop the baby.

Zachariah was just so…_little_.

He was tiny and fragile, so much smaller than Logan was. But James was told Zachariah was a healthy and perfect size for a baby his age. James just never realized how small these human beings were, until he finally had to hold one in his arms. And this wasn't just any baby. No, this was _his_ baby now.

His and Kendall's.

Logan immediately climbed into the chair next to his daddy, while he held his brother. Logan smiled at the tiny baby, who was much more awake this time. He waved at the baby, who kicked his legs under the blanket in return.

"Daddy, look! He's happy. Zak's happy; he kicked!" Logan clapped happily, earning another kick and gurgle from Zachariah.

James' breath hitched in his throat when Zachariah began to move. Instinctively, his arms tightened around the baby. As the fear of dropping Zak became greater. Although, it took only one look at Logan's face and Zachariah's giggles to calm his nerves down. Slowly, James relaxed into the chair, loosening his grip on Zachariah. Just seeing the look of devotion on Logan's face was enough to tell James that they would be okay.

"Aha! Babe, it's finished!" Kendall announced in triumph, holding the carrier proudly. He grinned at James, who gazed lovingly back. James tore his eyes away from his _two_ sons to smile at his lover. "Let's get little Zaky settled in here, shall we?" Kendall asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

James placed the baby into the carrier. Of course Zak squirmed a lot, and became uncooperative, just wanting to look around at everything and everyone. But after a few tries and soothing from James, Zak was strapped in the carrier with his small beanie and onesie and ready to go.

Kendall held the carrier in his hand, turning to say goodbye to Kelly and give his thanks with James until Logan's voice rang out in the room.

"No! I wanna help carry him!"

* * *

**So there we go. Baby Zak has finally been adopted and is going home with his big brother and fathers. Logan is so excited to help and play with his new baby brother. How do you guys think that will all go? I hope this chapter was good for you all, and that you all enjoyed it!**

**So now, what happens next? Ah, you wait to find out what is in store for this new family of four! Lots more to do with them ;)!**

**So, thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Anything you wish to share? Please just leave anything for me in a review! They make my day every time I read one!**

**Thanks and peace out!**


	6. New Lives

**Heyo, guess it's time for a new chapter isn't it guys? So, it turns out that some of you actually do read these A/N's. I honestly didn't think anyone did haha. I figured my somewhat odd humor was just sitting pretty in the A/N's. It's nice to know some people read them ;).**

**So, now we can find out where baby Zak goes from here and how life with his brand new family is like! Yay! Excited? I know little Logie is very excited to finally meet baby brother!**

**Thank you all again so much, to those who take the time to review this story. Your words are all so kind and inspire me to always keep writing! And every alert or fave to this story keeps me going and brings a smile to my face. So thank you all!**

**So everyone from chapter five logged in, so no responses here this time! Aw, well.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, obviously I was the one who made BTR famous and bring them to adoring and loyal fans in 2009. You all should know that, right? Defiantly. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Lives**

* * *

_January 28, 2013- St. Anthony's Orphanage 3:30 pm_

"Thank you Kelly," James smiled gently at the older woman before him. She brushed her hands reassuringly down his arm, causing his smile to widen. "For everything. We couldn't have done any of this without you." James thanked her with a soft hug. Her head only came to his mid chest, leaving her to laugh but she eventually wrapped her arms around the pop star tightly.

"You don't have to thank me boy. I know he's going to a good home. That's all I could ask." Kelly responded in a soft tone, barely above a whisper. She broke the hug and stepped away from James, to give Kendall and semi-awkward one arm hug. Kendall was still holding the blue carrier in one hand, making it hard to properly hug his friend. Logan also still had a tight hold on the handle of Zak's carrier, with Kendall's help.

"Thanks Kelly. You're always welcome at our place." Kendall murmured quietly once he stepped back. Kelly snorted and slapped at Kendall.

"This isn't goodbye forever Kendall. I still work at your husband's work! I'll see you like every other day." She reminded the boys with a short laugh. James and Kendall also laughed, with wide grins while Logan beamed at the bemused Zak. His entire focus was on the wriggling baby, rather than the heartfelt goodbyes. "Congratulations you guys on a bigger family. I wish you all the best of lucky and happy wishes." Kelly smiled, knowing she wasn't really going to get anything from Logan at the moment. Which was fine, she'd see him in about a week anyway.

James and Kendall both took the time to thank the other caretakers and those who took care of their paperwork before leaving for the airport. The entire time, Logan was entranced with Zak, smiling and giggling at everything the little baby did. To which, Zak would snuff or gurgle, while attempting to kick himself free of the carrier. Until he grew tired. A mighty yawn escaped Zak's lips, leaving Logan in fits of giggles.

James smiled warmly at Logan's laughter and ruffled the boy's hair. Instantly, Logan looked up, eyes bright and smiled wide. "Hey kiddo, why don't you say goodbye to Kelly real quick before we leave." He suggested. Finally Logan broke free of his trance with Zak and his eyes widened in realization. Quickly, Logan let go of the carrier to rush at Kelly and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kelly laughed and embraced Logan back.

"Bye, bye Kelly. Thanks for giving us my brother!" Logan thanked the woman with a childish smile full of glee. Kelly's heart soared and her expression softened when she brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"Of course Logan. You have fun, alright?" Kelly told the boy quietly. Logan nodded eagerly while he pulled away from Kelly and ran back to his fathers and Zachariah. Immediately, Logan grabbed the handle of Zak's carrier with one hand, while Kendall maintained most of the actual "carrying" work load.

Kelly watched the family get into the taxi safely, before watching it pull away and into the distance. Once the car was out of sight, Kelly sighed and grinned to herself as she stood on the porch of the orphanage for a few more moments.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that the family would be just fine.

Not one.

X.X.X.X

_8:15 pm_

They were still on the plane. Although, they would be landing in Los Angeles in less than thirty minutes. However, out of the four occupants in the privet jet, only two of them were actually still awake.

Zak had fallen asleep almost immediately when the flight began. Much to Logan's disappointment and boredom. James and Kendall made the best of it to keep Logan happy and entertained. Who knew how much time just the _three _of them would have anymore? Kendall and James decided to take the opportunity to spend time with Logan, before their life was consumed.

But, three hours into the flight, Logan too had fallen asleep. He'd crashed after trying to keep his eyes open for twenty minutes straight, only to fail. Logan fell into a deep sleep, with his head resting against James' arm and Benny tight in his arms.

"It seems unbelievable if you think about it." Kendall murmured quietly. James blinked and moved his gaze away from the sleeping child and baby. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at Kendall. Kendall's eyes, however, remained locked on Logan and Zak.

"What is?" James whispered. Deep down, James had a feeling that he knew what his lover was talking about though.

"Two years ago, at this time, we didn't have one child. We hadn't even talked about the idea of having kids once." Kendall said; voice soft and gentle. James could hear every bit of raw emotion though, within Kendall's voice. All of the love, pain, adoration. "Now we have _two_. Two children. A six-year-old and a new baby now." Kendall continued with a dazed look in his eyes. For a second, James smiled at his husband, before reaching over and intertwining his fingers with Kendall's. James rubbed a thumb over Kendall's white knuckles and kissed each finger gently.

"Our lives are defiantly different now." James agreed quietly. Kendall laughed in a shaking voice.

"Yeah, no doubt."

"But it's a good 'different', right?" James asked seriously. He needed to know that Kendall was completely on board with having two children now. James _needed _to know that Kendall wouldn't be backing out on him anytime soon. This had to be something Kendall _wanted_.

Kendall smiled at James, teeth and all. "Yeah. Yeah, it's the best kind of 'different' we could have."

_And it always would be the best_.

X.X.X.X

_Los Angeles- 9:30 pm_

"Wha –" Logan blinked sleepily, trying to rub away the weariness. He rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes tiredly. Benny slipped from his loose grip, but luckily James caught the bear before he feel to the floor. After blinking continuously, Logan realized that they were no longer on the privet jet. In fact they weren't even in a car or taxi anymore. Had he slept that long? Logan looked around to find that he and his fathers and Zak were outside their front door.

"We're home!" Logan brightened immediately, with all traces of sleep washing away from him. James shifted Logan on his hip with a soft chuckle.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Finally awake I see." James greeted his _oldest _son with a teasing smirk. Logan huffed and pouted at his daddy. He snatched Benny out of James' hand and twisted on James' hip to look for his papa and brother. His eyes locked on to his grinning papa behind him and then on the carrier in Kendall's hands below them.

Zak was still fast asleep, with a little fist tucked into his mouth. Small snuffles could be heard coming from the sleeping baby, which Logan assumed were snores for babies.

Logan was about to greet the other two just as the front door swung open. Right away, Katie and Jennifer Knight rushed to greet their family.

"You're back! Oh thank goodness, nothing happened." Jennifer greeted her son and son-in-law with a hug to both of them. James blushed at the sudden hug, trying to maneuver the hug with Logan still in his arms. Kendall groaned in embarrassment at his mother's actions.

"Good job kiddo. You made sure they didn't get lost." Katie praised, reaching to take Logan out of the tight hug. Logan grinned gratefully at his aunt, for not being squished any longer. He wrapped his thin arms around her neck in a loose hug.

"I promised I would." Logan said into her skin. Katie laughed lightly, when her eyes were trained on the carrier in her older brother's hand. "Grandma, I don't think papa can breathe."

Jennifer immediately let go with a short gasp. Kendall coughed and nodded at Logan, thanking him for mistaking his blush as a sign of lack of oxygen. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, while James straightened his clothes. Instantly, Jennifer looked to the carrier and squealed quietly as to not wake Zak.

"Come on. Come in, come in. I want to meet my newest grandson and tell me all about him." Jennifer ushered her family into the house quickly. James and Kendall flinched at the pushiness in the older woman's actions, but smiled at her eagerness. Logan squirmed hastily and Katie set the little boy on the floor. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Logan was right beside Kendall and helping him to carry Zak.

"Let's go to the living room, alright Logie?" Logan nodded in affirmative as he guided his papa and family towards the correct room. Once in the room, Kendall sat the carrier on couch and allowed Jennifer and Katie to also sit on the couch. Logan waited by James while Kendall began to lift Zak out of the carrier.

Apparently, Zak was an extremely heavy sleeper. He never woke up once when Kendall pulled him out of the carrier and into his arms. As he didn't wake up when they moved to the couch, or into Jennifer's arms.

"Oh my," Jennifer breathed when the little baby was placed in her arms. She gazed lovingly at Zak with a warm smile of her own. "He is so precious." From his spot by James, Logan beamed.

"Isn't he? He's name is Zak or daddy says we can also call him _Zak-Attack_." Logan stated in all seriousness. Katie burst into laughter, covering her mouth immediately as to not wake her new nephew. James glowered at the seventeen-year-old while Kendall snorted.

"Zak huh?" Jennifer murmured gently. "I think it's an adorable name. Zak Diamond-Knight, right?" She looked up at her son and son-in-law expectantly. Kendall and James were watching Zak adoringly, but were listening.

James nodded. "It should be. That's what will be on all the forms. Kelly says we should be getting all of his paperwork and legal documents with his new name from her within the next couple of weeks." Jennifer smiled at the thought.

"Can I hold him?" Katie asked impatiently from her spot beside her mother.

"Sure, but don't drop him." Kendall warned, half jokingly and half serious. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I've held babies before. I know big brother. You have no reason to worry." Katie muttered, holding her arms out for Jennifer to put the baby in. She tightened her grip and fixed her posture once her new nephew was safely nestled on her. Kendall grinned.

"I know." He whispered. The family remained where they were for a few more minutes, with Kendall and James telling Jennifer and Katie all about Zak and the process. Every now and again, Logan would be sure to put his voice and opinion into the conversation, which everyone gladly accepted.

"Can we show Zak his room? Can we? Please, please, please?" Logan begged, tugging on James' pant legs harshly. James looked away from Katie and Zak to look at his oldest son's pleading eyes and face. He placed a hand on the small of Logan's back.

"Of course. Shall we?" James addressed the rest of the group. Logan cheered happily, jumping up and down. Surprisingly, Zak still didn't wake up with all the noise.

"Let's go Zak! You're going to love it!" Logan cried, oblivious to the fact that the baby was still currently sleeping.

* * *

_January 29, 2013- 3:45 am_

Kendall blinked blearily. The room was pitch black and cool with the slight winter weather. Kendall was still hanging onto unconsciousness and sleep, but as he blinked he began to look around. He couldn't figure out why he was awake suddenly.

Glancing at the clock he noticed that it wasn't even four o'clock. In the _morning_. Kendall yawned tiredly, looking to see that James was still fast asleep and curled up right beside him. A frown overcame his face as he tried to figure out why he had suddenly woken up. With a shrug, Kendall figured that it was nothing.

But just as he was about to lay back down and fall into a deep sleep, a noise caught his attention.

A whimper.

It was so small, almost inaudible to anyone else. But over the past year, Kendall and James had learned to hear _everything_. Especially, with how quiet _Logan_ was.

Any hint of slumber or weariness fell off of Kendall in less than a second. He scrambled out of the bed, whipping the covers off him and running for Logan's room. Except, once he entered the hallway Kendall saw that Logan's bedroom door was wide open.

As was Zak's.

Quietly, as to not scare his son, Kendall crept towards Zak's room. His feet glided across the hardwood floors without making a single sound. As he grew closer to the room, the whimpers became more evident and much louder. _He's definitely in here_. Kendall peaked into the room and he could feel his heart breaking once again.

Logan was most certainly in the room. He was pressed up against Zak's crib, while the baby slept soundlessly. Both of his hands were clenched tightly around the bars of the crib, and even in the dark Kendall could tell that his knuckles were white. Sniffles and whimpers broke between Logan's lips. And Kendall had no doubt that there were tears running down Logan's face.

"Logiebear?" Kendall said gently. He knew from experience to be gentle and hesitant when Logan suffered from a nightmare.

The six-year-old jerked at Kendall's voice and twisted violently around, but keeps his hands on Zak's bars.

_Oh Logie._ Kendall's heart broke to the fullest point. _This was a bad nightmare._

The look of terror and heartache on Logan's face was so vivid and real, that Kendall faltered in his step for a second. He swallowed thickly at the anguished look in Logan's tear-filled eyes, even in the dark. Kendall took a breath, knowing to keep going and be careful at this point.

"Logiebear, it's papa. Alright? You're okay, Logie. You're safe with papa." Kendall said, in one of the softest voices he could muster. Logan whimpered but turned to look back at Zak's crib. Kendall swallowed, noticing the trembling in Logan's body now.

A sob escaped Logan's lips.

"Oh Logiebear, you're alright. Don't cry sweetie. Don't cry." Kendall whispered hoarsely. Still, Logan ignored him. Behind him, Kendall heard James suddenly entering the room. Immediately James caught on and attempted to help his son and husband.

"Logie, listen to papa. You hear us? You're safe with papa and I, Logiebear, I promise." James whispered while Kendall moved even closer to Logan. Another sob tore through Logan's throat. Finally Kendall was right next to Logan and he knelt.

Logan flinched violently at Kendall's sudden closeness but never let go of the crib bars.

"Logiebear, it's papa. Can you hear me Logie? Can you hear daddy and I?" Kendall whispered, holding his arms out. He didn't reach out to Logan yet. Logan's wide and frantic eyes stared at Kendall, unblinkingly and ushered with tears. His trembling increased while another sob tore through. By now, even Kendall could feel his throat constricting as tears built in his eyes.

"Logiebear, please. It's papa. It's Kendall. You're safe with daddy – with James – and I. You're safe baby." He croaked. Another sob.

Until –

"P-Papa?" A heart wrenching sob shook Logan to the bone and his knees wobbled unstably. Kendall shot out to grab Logan and hold him upright. His heart froze over when Logan, _once again_ lashed out and kicked at Kendall, thinking _Kendall_ was here to hurt him. Another sob ripped through Logan as he clawed for Zak's crib. By now, a teary James had knelt beside his family and pulled Kendall and Logan into a hug.

"Shh, Logiebear. Shh. It's papa and daddy." James whispered gently. "Shh Logie. You're safe. You're safe baby." More sobs erupted from Logan but finally his arms stopped reaching for the crib. Instead, Logan then shoved himself into Kendall's chest and James' arms.

"P-P-Papa? D-Dadd-dy?" Logan sobbed. Kendall and James swallowed, unable to look at one another at the moment.

_He hadn't had a nightmare this bad in weeks._

"Yes baby. It's us. It's always us." Kendall soothed, pressing his lips to Logan's sweaty hair. Logan clutched desperately to Kendal's shirt while tears and fears shook his body. Kendall squeezed the boy tighter while James sat them both back.

"T-They're g-gonn-na g-get h-him. T-They're g-go-onna g-get him!" Logan sobbed hysterically. Kendall and James blinked, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Who, baby? Get who?" James asked softly, ignoring the crack in his voice.

But Logan hadn't seemed to hear them. "T-They're g-g-gonna g-get h-him-m! They-re g-gonn-na h-hurt h-him!" Logan cried. Finally, James and Kendall shared a frantic look of desperation and confusion. "D-Don't h-hurt h-him! D-Don't h-hur-rt h-him t-too! N-Not l-like me. P-Plea-ase d-don't h-hurt h-him!" Logan begged through each sob.

"D-Don't h-hurt h-him. D-Don't h-hurt h-him." Logan croaked, voice becoming hoarse from the sobs. It was as if a light bulb had gone off in James and Kendall's heads. And instantly, hot tears of angers raced down their faces. But not anger at Logan. Heaven's no!

Anger at _them_.

The _people_ who gave birth to Logan.

_Them_.

"Logiebear. Listen to me. It's papa, and daddy is right here." Kendall whispered tightly, but still softly. He gently stood up, with Logan still crying into his shirt and with James behind him. "Logiebear, look. Look, Zak is fine baby. Zak isn't hurt; he's fine. They're not going to hurt Zak. Not with daddy and I here." Kendall coaxed his son gently. Logan hiccupped and continued to cry loudly in Kendall's shirt.

But Kendall's patience remained.

"Baby, listen to papa." James whispered next to Logan. "Papa's right. Zak is fine, look. He's sleeping right now, and safe in the crib _you_ helped Dak put up. Remember? He's safe in his crib. Look, Logie." Logan hiccupped loudly, and his breaths became desperate gasps for air but he managed to remove his face from his papa's shirt.

Even in the dark, his fathers could see that his face was red and splotchy from tears. His breaths were still sharp and erratic but James knew once Logan snapped out of his fear, they could try to calm that down. First he needed to see Zak.

"H-Hurt h-him. D-Don't h-h-hurt h-him." Logan begged brokenly. Kendall stroked the side of Logan's cheek, trying not to admit how much Logan's flinches hurt.

"No one is going to hurt Zak, baby. I promise you, your brother is safe." Kendall said gently. Logan sobbed again, but turned in Kendall's arms to gaze at the crib below them. He hiccupped a few more times and choked on tears every now and again.

But it seemed, seeing a slumbering Zak was enough. That had been what Logan had been trying to see all along. But he had just been too small to see through the bars. Meaning he couldn't get through to see his baby brother.

"H-Hurt. N-No h-hurt." Logan hiccupped hoarsely.

"That's right baby. Zak's not hurt. And daddy and I won't let _anyone _hurt him, _or_ you. Okay?" Kendall murmured softly. "You're both safe."

Logan continued to stare at Zak, hiccupping and sniffling loudly. His sobs had finally died down but his crying wasn't finished yet. However, Kendall and James knew that Logan was calming down. And that was all they could ask for.

"N-No. N-No h-hurt. H-Hurt." Logan muttered brokenly. Kendall rested Logan closer to his chest, while kissing his forehead some more. He gently rocked the tiny boy in his arms while James rubbed Logan's back soothingly.

"That's right baby. Not hurt. You did well, Logiebear." James praised gently. Logan sniffed, crying into Kendall's sleeve.

"N-No s-sleep-p a-alone?" Logan croaked.

"No Logie. You won't sleep alone tonight. You can come sleep with papa and I." James said firmly. Logan sniffled again and burred deeper into Kendall's chest. Kendall left the room, still clutching Logan tightly to his chest. James checked to make sure Zak was okay one last time before following the two, to his and Kendall's room.

Kendall and Logan were already tucked under the covers by the time that James entered the room. Logan was still sniffling and taking breaths that kept cracking, but he had finally calmed down significantly. He was still curled up in Kendall's arms and holding his shirt with a deadly grip. Tears remained in Kendall's eyes while James' face was drenched with his tears. Quietly, he crawled into bed next to his husband and his son, before draping the covers over all three of them.

Immediately, Logan latched onto James with one hand and moved closer to him. So he was in between both of his fathers.

_Logan is still worth it. _

_ Any pain. Any tears._

_ Always._

* * *

_March 14, 2013- Diamond-Knight House 9:30 am_

"Guess what Zak? Guess what today?" Logan bounded excitedly into the kitchen, where his little brother and papa were. Zak was seated upright in a highchair, while Kendall attempted to feed him. _Attempt_ being a strong key word here. Zak had begun becoming curious of just about any kind of sound or noise around him, which most certainly included Logan's voice.

At almost four months, Zak was becoming more alert with his surroundings and the noises he constantly heard, sparking curiosity within him. Thankfully, he hadn't begun crawling yet. Kendall and James feared that once he got himself going, their lives would get a _lot_ harder. They had no doubt that the baby would be going places once he began to crawl.

Also, to add to Kendall's displeasure, Zak learned how to grab things and use his hands finally. His motor skills were kicking in and grabbing anything and _everything_ seemed to please him. Which included the spoon Kendall used to feed him or the food itself. Then proceeding to fling it on the mat before him or his face.

Zak's attention went to Logan's voice immediately. He made a high pitched gurgle and squeal, before waving his arms wildly. Kendall sighed, figuring he wouldn't be getting any more food _in_ Zak's mouth at the moment. Logan hopped on the stool next to Zak's chair with a brilliant smile.

The past two months had been amazing for Logan. His brother was growing and always around him everyday. His nightmares of his…_past, _had admittedly increased but every time his daddy and papa were there to help him through the terrors. But still, life was getting better for Logan especially with his two fathers and his baby brother.

"Hey there Logie, happy birthday kiddo!" Kendall greeted, dropping over to plant a kiss on Logan's forehead. Logan beamed brightly at the words sent to him but then pouted suddenly.

"Papa, you ruined Zak's guess. He was supposed to guess!" Logan whined sadly. Kendall chuckled for a moment, believing Logan was joking. Only, after five minutes Logan was still pouting. _Oh._ He was being serious.

"Logie, I think it's still going to be a while before Zak actually starts speaking." Kendall explained, with a pat to Logan's back. Logan blinked in confusion.

"But, Zak always makes noises now, all the time." Logan argued. As if to agree with his brother, Zak let off a stream of gibber and non-understandable gurgles, which made no sense to anyone. Logan raised and eyebrow and pointed. Kendall sighed but ruffled the (now) seven-year-old's hair.

"He does now. But Logie, he isn't really speaking is he?" Kendall smiled. Logan opened his mouth to argue but closed it in defeat. "See? Don't worry, in a few months Zak will begin to speak and eventually talk to you. At least, speak English." Kendall muttered the last sentence under his breath, causing Logan to giggle and Zak to squeak.

One last string of babble rambled from Zak before the nearly four-month-old shoved a fist into his mouth. Logan barked out a laugh at the silly action.

"Kendall's smile softened to a tender look. "Luckily, I am fluent in baby gibber. Right Zaky?" Kendall crouched down slightly beside Zak. Zak stared at Kendall with his beautiful blue eyes, still sucking on his fist. He then gurgled bubbly around his fist.

"Uh-huh. Right. Got it buddy. I'll tell him." Kendall pretended to look completely serious at Zak, with scrunched eyebrows and concentrated eyes. Then, he turned to Logan in a serious manner. "He says, 'Happy seventh Birthday big brother'!" Logan beamed brilliantly, clapping his hands in joy.

"He also says, 'Ew! Papa has bad morning breath'!" A voice from behind interrupted Logan's claps. Logan turned excitedly in his seat, to see James walking into the kitchen, carrying a tray. A tray with _chocolate-chip_ pancakes, sausage and bacon, syrup _and_ chocolate milk.

Logan's favorite.

"Daddy!" Logan shouted. Zak slightly flailed at the noise.

"Happy Birthday Logiebear. Seven-years-old, wow!" James grinned once he set the tray in front of Logan. He pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek and then to Zak's. Logan's grin couldn't possibly get any wider when he reached for some of his food.

Of course, Zak saw the food in front of Logan and was immediately enthralled. Curiously, he reached out with chubby hands in attempt to grab the food. Logan gasped before curling in closer to his food.

"No Zak. No," James scolded lightly, pushing Zak's hands back. Zak continued to look at the food with watchful eyes, before reaching again. "Sorry buddy, no. You're too little to have any. Sorry." James shrugged, continuing to push back Zak's hands.

"No Logan." James looked up, surprised at Kendall's gentle voice. He saw Logan looking at Kendall, with a handful of pancakes in one hand. _Oh. Telling Logan _no_ was never easy._

"Zak's too young to eat the same food you eat." Kendall smiled at the brunette child. "Besides, this is your breakfast, sweetie. You should enjoy it!" He said encouragingly. Logan blinked at Kendall, seemingly frozen, before stuffing the pancakes in his mouth. James and Kendall laughed until James began to attend to Zak.

"My god Ken, did you feed him or dress him in his breakfast?" James gaped at the messy, almost four-month-old. Logan hid a giggle in his chocolate milk while Kendall glowered from his spot.

"How can you dress someone in food daddy?" Logan asked innocently, big brown eyes wide with curiosity. Kendall snorted at his lover and smirked woefully at him.

"Yeah James. How can you do that?" Kendall asked smugly. James rolled his eyes and proceeded to raised Zak from his chair and into his arms. He carefully supported Zak's head with one arm as he turned to face Kendall.

"I'm going to give him a bath. You get ready before the guests arrive." With that, James turned on his heels and exited the room. Leaving Logan to giggle at his papa's pout.

X.X.X.X

_12:00 pm_

"Papa, where's daddy and Zak?" Logan pulled on the edge of Kendall's jersey. Logan was sporting a navy blue sweater vest, with a button up white shirt underneath and dark brown khaki pants. To top the off the outfit, he was currently wearing his light-up, Velcro _Transformers™_ sneakers. "Aren't they supposed to be down here with all of us now? For me?"

Kendall smiled softly, blessing Logan's huge heart for not becoming jealous of Zak, even on his _birthday_.

By now, almost all of the guests arrived. None of which, were actually Logan's age. Kendall and James knew they would have to talk with Logan about getting friends his age, and starting school next year in the fall. But that was a conversation for much later down the road. Jennifer and Katie were the first guests to arrive, each with a gift of their own. Next were Ryan and his new wife, Charlotte (who Logan didn't go near, due to the fact he had never once met her). Both of whom had flown all the way from New York for the weekend to visit their grandson. Then Carlos and a pregnant Camille showed up. At now, five months pregnant, Camille's belly had swelled greatly. Logan had been amused and confused at Camille's rounded stomach, still not understanding that a baby was inside their. The baby had begun to kick last week and Camille had managed to get Logan to feel. Of course, once he felt the baby kick his hand, under Camille's skin, his interest sparked. For the remainder of the time Logan was fascinated in figuring out how the baby was there, and constantly trying to feel a kick. Finally, over half of Kendall's team and some of their families had shown up for Logan's birthday, along with Kelly and Gustavo.

Logan didn't understand what a party was. Honestly, he was _still_ new to the actual _birthday_ idea. He'd never once had one until his sixth birthday last year. And last year, it was just Kendall and James with Logan, in attempts to keep Logan calm and help him learn about birthdays. While Logan was still confused about what to do, he allowed his fathers to throw him what was called a 'party'. Which apparently meant, every one of their friends would show up to hang out and play with Logan. Logan's favorite part of the day was cake.

Of course, cake was sweet and delicious. But Logan actually loved the cake part of the day for a different reason. In reality, Logan loved it when everyone would _sing_ happy birthday to him. All of the attention would be turned to _him_, and people would sing to _him_ and wish him happiness. Which filled his heart with warmth and care. Besides, his daddy had the best voice in the whole wide world when he sung, and his papa was a pretty darn good singer too.

"I'm sorry Logie. We're here, don't worry." James spoke up from the bottom of the stairs before Kendall could answer Logan. Logan grinned a wide grin and ran to James who was holding, a now clean and dressed, Zak in his arms. Logan cheered, causing Zak to twist his neck just barely, in attempts to find the source of the loud noise.

"Yay! Now we go see all the guests. And then cake?" Logan pulled his daddy's shorts, much to James' amusement. James handed Zak over to Kendall, while Zak fussed for a moment before nestling into Kendall's strong arms. Logan dragged his daddy to the crowded living room, with Kendall and Zak close behind.

"Not quite yet buddy. There's presents and games to play first." James chuckled.

James smiled at the guests, greeting Carlos and Camille first because they were the closest. Carlos waved and gave Logan a high-five while Camille waved with one hand and the other rested on the swell of her stomach.

"Hey birthday boy! How does it feel to be seven?" Carlos asked the bouncing boy.

"Awesome! So cool!" Logan replied with a wide smile. He looked at Camille, smiling shyly towards her and blushed.

"Hey there sweetie. Are you enjoying your birthday?" Camille asked gently. Logan nodded eagerly, before his eyes scanned over to her belly. Immediately, he blushed and looked down at his shoes. But Camille laughed, and raised one of Logan's tiny hands to her stomach. Logan jumped at the sudden action, only to beam when his hand felt a kick from the unborn baby. "Cousin doing good?" Logan asked.

"Yep. Your little cousin is doing just fine." Camille said gently. Logan clapped, causing Carlos to laugh loudly.

"Come, come see my baby. My baby brother, Zak!" Logan demanded, taking Carlos and Camille's hand. He pulled the two over to Kendall and Zak, when he finally decided to let go. This was the first time anyone outside of the Diamond-Knight family would get to see little Zak. Kendall and James wanted Zak to be a bit older before introducing him to _nearly_ everyone.

Camille almost squealed out loud, while Carlos let out an actual "Aw!" at the baby. Zak watched them both curiously, squirming in Kendall's arms.

"Isn't he awesome?" Logan asked, teeth shining through his proud smile. "Isn't Zak the bestest?" He asked in a childish manner. No one bothered to correct the child's grammar, because he was just so proud and excited in that moment that everyone felt their hearts warm.

At this, every one of the guests wanted to come over and meet the newest member of the family. They each said a 'Happy Birthday' to Logan, while giving him a hug or high-five or hair ruffle or all three, and then they would look at and coddle the new baby.

Logan grew bored eventually of everyone crowding his papa and his baby brother. He'd moved away from the crowd, just as he began to hear Zak cry and grow fussy. In the early days, Logan had full-blown panicked any time Zak ever cried. It took Kendall and James nearly three weeks to teach Logan that all babies cry and it didn't mean they were hurt. Usually they were hungry or dirty. Logan learned that a baby crying was their own way of getting _attention_.

So he wasn't bothered at the moment.

"Aw, shh Zak. Shh. Don't cry." Logan could hear his daddy's voice coo quietly, as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Aw, is someone getting fussy?"

"James, calm him down."

Logan drowned out the noise boredly, until his eyes caught sight of what he was seeking for. _His cake_. Logan's eyes lit up like the sun, and a gigantic grin broke across his face. _His cake!_ He cheered to himself, and scrambled across the kitchen to reach the cake. Behind him, he could still hear Zak crying and his parents fussing with the group of people. Logan stared up at the tall (exceptionally tall, for Logan's height) counter that held his cake. His eyebrows furrowed in thought and a frown overcame his lips. _How was he going to get the cake? So, his favorite part of the birthday could start?_

Logan glanced around the kitchen in determination. Until his eyes locked onto a stack of old boxes, in the corner of the kitchen. Logan began to pull the pile of boxes over to the counter, by dragging one box at a time across the kitchen. He continued to stack each box, on top of one another, huffing and sweating slightly. Until the pile became too high for him to stack anymore, which in reality, were only three boxes. From there, Logan began to _climb_ the boxes. He jumped and climbed until –

"Logan?"

Logan jerked at the surprising voice and felt himself slipping from the boxes. Heart racing, Logan squeaked in fear, waiting to hit the ground. However, when he didn't hit the ground, Logan opened his eyes to find he was being held in a pair of arms. Upon turning around, Logan realized he was in Carlos' arms with his grandpa right next to them.

"Oh god Logan, you gave us a heart attack falling like that! What were you doing?" Ryan asked, still feeling his heart racing in his chest upon seeing Logan slip.

"Um, I'm sorry…" Logan whispered.

"Logan we're not mad." Carlos assured gently, setting the box on the counter next to his cake. "We just want to know what you were doing in here?" Logan fiddled with his thumbs in his lap for a few seconds.

"I just wanted…to get my cake. While everyone was looking at Zaky. That way we could get to the most awesome part of the day." Logan explained quietly, fearing he was in trouble now. But to his surprise, his grandfather and friend both laughed, doubling over the counter top with laughter.

"Well, why didn't you say anything kiddo!" Ryan said breathlessly, once he could stop laughing. Logan cocked his head in confusion and Carlos chuckled.

"You could have just told us you wanted your cake." Carlos laughed.

"Hey son, he's in here. The boy wants his cake!" Ryan called into the living room. In the next second, James came running in looking bewildered, before his eyes softened with relief at seeing Logan.

"Oh thank god. I had no idea where you went buddy." James whispered, forcing a smile on his face. "So, you're ready for cake now?"

Logan nodded vigorously, forgetting about scaring his grandfather and friend for the moment. He smiled whole fully at his daddy and laughed, leaving James to also laugh. Kendall also entered the room, looking relieved that his oldest son was okay, before pulling Logan into his arms.

"Zak is sleeping. Little guy was tired. But how about we have some cake now, and _sing_!" He wiggled his bushy eyebrows at Logan, while Logan giggled and cheered. A round of quiet cheers also went through the house at the mention of cake.

Just as everyone was setting the table and James was about to light the candles the doorbell rang. James frowned. Everyone was here. No one else had been invited. _Who could it be?_ He set the matches down and looked to Kendall, only to find Kendall just as confused at he was.

"Here, 'Los, start lighting Logie's candles. I'll be back in a second." He handed the matches to Carlos, while Kendall shifted Logan on his lap. His eyes looked at James in confusion but James merely smiled at him. He nodded in assurance, ran his hand through Logan's hair and left for the front door.

However, James was beyond surprised to find who was standing on the other side of the door. There stood a man, with dark sunglasses and wearing a navy blue suit and silver tie. And a briefcase hung at his side in one hand, while he wore a tight expression. But standing next to him was a woman. A young, _beautiful_, blonde-haired, mean spirited woman. And James was floored.

"_Mercedes?!"_

* * *

**And ending it there. Come on guys, who would I be if I didn't add a little bit of angst? Of course, Logie has to have a nightmare sadly. Poor guy. But even one year of love hasn't made up for five years of abuse ;(. And of course, a lovely surprise and new character! Yay!**

**Who could Mercedes be? Why does James know her? What does she want? I dunno. You guys can figure that out :P. Haha. I do hope you all enjoyed this extraaaaaaaaaa long chapter with baby Zak and his family now. Wasn't it cute?!**

**So, thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Anything you wish to say to me? Please send anything on your mind about this story in a review! They make my day!**

**Thanks and peace out!**


	7. Unexpected

**Hey guys, 'bout time for the next chapter of this little story isn't it? Oh most certainly. I hope you're all dying (not literally, if you all did die that could really make me look bad) to find out who Mercedes is. It'll be lovely, I'll tell you.**

**Now, first order of business which is very important…WHO GOT 24/SEVEN OR HAS HEARD THE ALBUM?! Isn't it amazing? Did you guys not loooove their songs! Like omg. My favorites are "We Are" and "Run Wild". What's your guys favorite songs? You can tell me, don't worry; we're all friends here….right?**

**Again, THANKYOU very much to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Each and everyone of you made me smile! And to everyone who fave or alerts this story, thank you too! You are all wonderful. I am happy to finally see some old faces from **_**All I Want Is You. **_**Yay!**

**No reviewers who did not sign in, so no replies here!**

**Disclaimer: You can all thank me for the glorious album that is 24/Seven because since I own the rights, I defiantly came up with them an – oh wait. I'm mixing dreams with reality again. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unexpected**

* * *

_March 14, 2013- Diamond-Knight house, 1:45 pm_

_ "Mercedes?!"_

James blinked and stared dumbfounded, when Mercedes still stood in his doorway. She was a woman that James hadn't seen in nearly eight years. And even then, they hadn't left on good terms with one another. So, seeing her on his porch out of the blue, and with a strange man was a most peculiar sight for James.

Mercedes looked at James, her eyes hidden behind her glasses and smirked. There was no doubt in James' mind that Mercedes was looking at his with a look of pure disgust from behind her shades. Which continue to raise the question in James: _What was she doing here? Why was she here?_

The man next to Mercedes shifted on his feet, frowning deeply at James when the group could hear the commotion from inside the house.

"Hello James. Good to see me isn't it?" Mercedes greeted with a leering smile, her overly-coated with lipstick lips pulled back to reveal two perfect rows of white teeth. No doubt done by laser surgery and work from her father's money. She had always been a spoiled child, getting whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, especially when it came to making herself beautiful.

"What are you even doing here, _Mercedes_?" James muttered tightly, folding his arms over his chest and blocking the entire doorway into the house. Mercedes' perfect and thin eyebrows narrowed darkly at James' tone. James considered this a win and grinned smugly.

"What?" Mercedes feigned innocence, placing a manicured hand over her chest. Sharp nails with red nail polish, like the color of blood. Fitting for her. "Can't I see an old friend? Or better yet, an old boyfriend?" She sneered with a click of her tongue. James growled as he clenched his fists underneath his arms.

"Well, considering you have contacted me in about eight years, I'd say this calls for more than just a little "visit", don't you say?" James pointed out with narrowed eyes. From inside the house, he could hear people talking amongst themselves and cheering to Logan. Although, he hadn't heard any singing yet. James supposed they were waiting for him. He usually led the group with singing.

"Perhaps." Mercedes pursed her lips.

"Or maybe, you're trying to worm some money in now that I'm rich and famous. As I recall, I do remember you saying that I would - and I quote – "Never make it as a singer and I would be living dirt poor on the streets in five years. Because I was a good for nothing, talentless, son of a bitch.", and unquote." James reminded the blonde woman before her. To be honest, there was much more said, and with much harsher words between _both_ of them, when they last saw each other.

Mercedes snarled at James. "You little arrogant –"

"Mercedes, not another word." The man beside Mercedes had finally decided to speak up, surprising James _and_ Mercedes. He turned away from Mercedes to face James, still wearing that neutral expression.

He was a tallish African-American man, not quite as tall as James, with expensive clothes and a law-type atmosphere around him. His face was clean and shaven and his hair was pushed back neatly. His expensive, navy blue suit was ironed and unwrinkled and his shoes were spotless while shinning in the sun. He had black sunglasses that covered his eyes from James, so his poker face was absolutely brilliant to James.

"My name is George Hawk, but you can call me 'Hawk'. I'm here with Ms. Griffin to discuss a matter of issues with you Mr. Diamond." The man spoke. His voice was deep and commanding, adding to an arrogant attitude. As if he was some big hotshot.

James' eyebrows rose in sudden confusion. He had no idea on what they were talking about. _Issues? What issues could have happened eight years later?!_ James blinked with a dark frown.

"What issues could you even be talking about? Who exactly are you and what do you two want?" James demanded firmly. He removed his arms from across his chest, to stand taller and appear angrier. Mercedes took a step back, nearly tripping on her designer heels. However, Hawk remained firmly where he was. His expression never changed and his body never moved.

"What's going on James? Who are these people?" Kendall's voice appeared out of nowhere and made Mercedes jump and Hawk move slightly. James twisted around in shock to see his husband right behind him, looking concerned at James. He hadn't even heard Kendall coming. Kendall rested his hand on James' shoulder, moving up against James' back to get a better look at the strangers at the door. His green eyes sharpened and narrowed at their clothes and at Hawk's briefcase.

"Uh, nothing babe. These people are just trying to bother us." James grumbled, looking back at the blonde woman and her companion. Mercedes snarled once more at James and crossed her arms over her own chest like a bratty teenager. Kendall raised a pointed, bushy eyebrow at James as if to say, 'Are you kidding me?'

"Ken this is Mercedes and Hawk. Mercedes was a…old ex-girlfriend." James explained, feeling his face heat up at introducing his husband to an ex-_girlfriend_. To James' relief, Kendall did even do so much as to raise an eyebrow. He knew about Mercedes. Of course, James hadn't kept her from him, but she still was beautiful. Any other man would have called James crazy to let her go. And finally meeting her, Kendall could say he understood what that meant now. But he was also aware of Mercedes _attitude_.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you." Kendall smirked as he wrapped both arms around James' waist and rested his chin on James shoulder. Mercedes fumed at the sight, face going a dark red color and eyebrows scrunched in fury. Her knuckles were so white from gripping her arms as tight as possible.

"Logie's waiting for you to start singing. Come on, before all the candles melt on the poor boy." Kendall said softly, but loud enough for Mercedes to hear. James bit his tongue to keep from snickering at his husband.

"You're right babe. We should go." James smiled, kissing Kendall's forehead. By now, Mercedes was practically ready to explode from disgust and anger. Reluctantly, James faced Hawk and Mercedes. He kept his eyes on Hawk, so not to laugh out loud at Mercedes face. "You came at a bad time. And since you didn't send any warnings to announcements and that you're on our property, I'm going to ask you two to leave. We can't talk right now or for a bit due to our schedules. If it was so important you two should have called." James shrugged, ignoring Hawk's now stiff body language and Mercedes fury.

"You can't just –" Mercedes began to shriek.

"Ms. Griffin, enough. Mr. Diamond is right here. We were unannounced and will not subject to move his schedule around for us." Hawk interrupted his partner. James smirked victoriously, while Kendall debated whether or not it would be a good idea to stick his tongue out. "However," Hawk faced James, making James freeze. "That does not mean we are done here. You are still required to meet and speak with us about the problems. We would like to meet on April 29, if that works for you. Your…partner should also speak with us during the meeting. Does that work?" Hawk asked voice monotone and bored-like.

James glared suspiciously. He looked down at Kendall, who nodded quietly. "Fine. April 29. Well, leave our property. _Now_."

"Of course. Have a good day Mr. Diamond. Mr. Knight." Hawk sneered, nodding towards both men. James and Kendall glared furiously at the two, as they headed off their porch. James and Kendall remained in the doorway until Mercedes and Hawk were in their limousine and driving away.

Once they were out of sight, Kendall pulled James back into the house and shut the door quietly. He leaned into James' embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover's chest while neither male spoke.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Kendall spoke up finally in a soft voice. James sighed, kissing Kendall's head once more.

"I don't even know. I haven't seen or spoken to her in eight years Ken." James murmured quietly. His thoughts were in overdrive about what could Mercedes possible want from him. "Look we'll find out on the twenty-ninth, and then we'll figure it out from there. I'm sure it's nothing." James smiled weakly.

Kendall looked unconvinced.

"James. Kendall. Come on, Logie's waiting! Let's go!" Carlos' head popped from behind a wall, interrupting whatever Kendall had to say to James. His face was impatient and excited. James pulled away from Kendall, relieved to drop the conversation.

"We're coming 'Los. Come on Ken, let's go for Logie!" James revealed a wide grin, silencing their conversation. Kendall frowned for a moment but sighed. He wasn't dropping this conversation until April. No way.

But one look at Logan's absolutely joy filled face, made Kendall forget everything about Mercedes, Hawk and their interruption at the door.

Because Logan made them forget everything.

* * *

_April 29, 2013- 9:45 am_

"James, we have to go. We are supposed to meet them in fifteen minutes!" Kendall yelled as he fixed his suit jacket one last time. He wasn't wearing a full suit or tuxedo – heaven's no – but he was forced to wear a nice jacket and shirt and his best jeans for this meeting. Kendall would much rather show up in sweats and his hockey jersey, but apparently that wasn't entirely appropriate to wear according to James. However, this time Kendall didn't complain or argue with James.

They had talked numerous times between today and Logan's birthday about what Mercedes could want with James. James had admitted he had no idea, after eight years, on what Mercedes could possibly want. They'd never shared anything, they had been teenagers the last time they saw one another. And even though they left on bad terms, nothing ever had happened. So why did she want him suddenly now? And for what?

Kendall knew James was beyond nervous, despite his calm and cool façade. Kendall knew James better than anyone, so of course he knew exactly when James was nervous. Which went ahead and made Kendall nervous too.

Kendall was sure they had nothing to worry about. _I mean, what could possible happen?_

Kendall watched as James came bounding down the stairs with Logan hopping down the steps beside him. Kendall smiled softly, when he noticed a wriggling Zak in James' arms. At five months already, Zak was growing more and more everyday.

He had mastered sitting up by himself finally and babbling rapidly without actually speaking any real words. He was also much more focus and aware of his surroundings especially with James, Kendall and Logan. It seemed Logan was one of Zak's favorite things to focus on and go to. The baby would always smile when Logan sat next to him or tried talking to him, and every now and again Zak would babble back to Logan in his little gibber talk. Zak constantly tried to sit up himself or roll around when Logan or his two fathers would join him on the floor.

It turns out that Zak was a sensitive but quiet baby. He did cry often, usually because he was left alone or hit his cheek or was around strangers. But at night, the baby slept through the entire night (on most nights), giving James and Kendall and even Logan a good nights sleep usually. Though having a sensitive and quiet baby wasn't easy by far. James and Kendall found themselves more stressed than ever with Logan and a attention demanding baby, who cried sometimes when he was scared or alone or just bored.

His transition into solid food was not only messy but frustrating. Unlike Logan, Zak appeared to be a picky eater. Refusing certain foods on some days, or swatting his hands in disgust at the new food. Along with that, there would be days where Zak would absolutely _love_ a food and then two days later he would spit it out in disgust. Or vice versa.

Having a new baby was stressful.

But still worth it.

"Thanks again for watching them mom." Kendall murmured as he gave Jennifer a quick kiss on the cheek. Jennifer smiled warmly at Kendall before taking the still squirming five-month-old into her arms, while Logan raised his arms for Katie. With a grin, Katie pulled the small seven-year-old into her arms, allowing Logan to rest his head on her shoulder. The teen was only weeks away from her eighteenth birthday and adulthood.

"Of course. I am always happy to watch my grandsons." Jennifer replied lightly, with a wave of one hand. She shifted Zak so he nestled safely in the crook of her arm while she guided her son and son-in-law out the front door. "So, are we meeting up for lunch at one?" Jennifer asked, walking Kendall and James to the car. The whole way, Zak gazed around the outside world, from the blue sky to the beautiful green lilac bush out front, gurgling in excitement. Logan grinned at the little baby, keeping his eyes trained on him all the way.

"Yeah. Right at Red Robbins, right? You know where that is?" Kendall asked before he and James got into their car. Jennifer frowned while Katie rolled her eyes.

"I know where it is. I'm driving. Sheesh, we don't live too far from you." Katie huffed with an amused smirk on her face. Kendall scoffed and rolled his eyes affectionately at his baby sister. He dropped the conversation and took a step towards Logan and Zak.

"We'll see you two at one. Make sure Zak behaves for grandma and Auntie Katie." Kendall smiled softly at his oldest son. Logan nodded firmly, jaw tight and eyes happy. Kendall's heart swelled with pride because Kendall _never _had to tell Logan to behave.

"Of course papa! I'll keep him in line." Logan giggled, as Kendall leaned over to smother a kiss on Logan's cheek. The small child laughed once more, pushing his papa away in a playful manner. While James did the same to Logan, Kendall leaned over to kiss Zak's cheek. The baby instantly locked eyes with Kendall, blue staring into grin, before a tiny giggle erupted from his cheek.

"Aba ba ba aba ba!" Zak announced mutters and a giggle mixed in with his words. Kendall chuckled at the baby, patting his chubby cheek once before stepping into the driver seat of the car. James gazed adoringly at Logan and Zak while cooing softly at the babbling baby. He waved once more to his son before also seating himself in their car.

As both doors shut, James and Kendall simply sat in the car unmoving and not speaking with one another. Their thoughtful minds were jam-packed with thoughts and questions about the meeting to come. Finally Kendall turned to James with a gentle smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing. We'll be fine." He said and started their car.

_We'll be just fine._

X.X.X.X

_Los Angeles Attorney Offices, Room 505- 10:00 am_

"We're in an attorney office. With _lawyers_." James muttered darkly to Kendall, as the two sat waiting in their privet room for Mercedes and Hawk. He hadn't been that nervous until he realized that Hawk was a lawyer and apparently the best lawyer out there. Considering what a mega millionaire Arthur Griffin's was, did not surprise James that Mercedes had a top notch lawyer. "_Why_ are we going to have a meeting with Mercedes' _lawyer?"_ He whispered harshly. By now James' palms had started sweating and his pupils had dilated slightly. He could feel his heart pounding inside his ribcage. _Can anyone else heart it? Surely, everyone else can hear it. It's so loud!_

"I don't know babe. But calm down." Kendall whispered gently. He gripped James' hands tighter and stroked his thumb over James' fingers. "But you getting so worked up isn't going to help us. Just calm down. Everything has to be okay." Kendall reassured. He didn't know really if he was trying to reassure James or himself. He was leaning slightly towards the latter. James swallowed thickly but allowed himself to nod at Kendall. Kendall was right…as usual.

Finally the moment came.

The door to the office opened with a quiet creek, right as two people entered the room. Mercedes looked at perfect as usual, with her frilly summer dress, bug-eyed sunglasses and blood-red lipstick. Her manicured fingers set down her limited edition purse on the table, before Hawk helped her into a seat. The entire time she remained silent and kept her glasses on but her gaze fixed on James.

Hawk was in a grey suit this time, with a silk purple tie. His signature sunglasses also remained on his face leaving James and Kendall to glower. They should have just brought their own pair of shades, so everyone could be matching.

"Mr. Diamond, Mr. Knight, wel –" Hawk began sharply.

"Diamond-Knight." James interrupted, feeling his mood turning sour already. And the meeting hadn't even started yet. Hawk paused, turning his full attention to James while Mercedes merely sneered at the comment. James remained unfazed.

"What?"

"Diamond-Knight. That's our name. Not Diamond. Not Knight. In case you hadn't heard, we are _legally_ married to one another." James replied stiffly with a smug smile as Kendall grinned from his own seat. Hawk opened his mouth once before closing it; lips pressed in a thin line.

"It's an abomination of a name. How you ever were even able to do this in this first place –" Mercedes barked in obvious disgust with anger. Her face was a bright cherry red while Kendall's eyes darkened furiously. He clenched his fists while his back went stiff.

"It's called _marriage_. Look it up." Kendall hissed, interrupting the blonde woman without a care in the world. "It happens all the time."

"Yeah, to a man and a _woman!"_ Mercedes cried furiously. She opened her mouth in attempts to speak more, only to be silenced by Hawk's hand on her shoulder. She closed her lips, cheeks puffing out much like a fish's face.

"Let's get started now. We'll make this as quick as possible, considering _all_ of our schedules." Hawk grinned in a leering way, just as Mercedes snorted to herself. James and Kendall huffed together, grumbling curses under their breaths.

"First of all James," James quirked an eyebrow at the sudden use of his fist name. Of course they'd find away to prevent saying his _legal_ last name. He and all the other homophobes in the world would always be the same. James' mood only continued to grow darker and fouler by the minute. "Do you have any idea why my client has called a meeting with you and your spouse?"

"No." James growled threateningly. Kendall rested a comforting hand on his thigh, underneath the table. "My _husband_ and I couldn't think of any possible reason on why Mercedes would call a meeting with us." James barked, finishing the sentence with a frustrated huff. Kendall nodded in agreement while Mercedes immediately straightened her posture.

Hawk hesitated and looked to Mercedes, who only shrugged at her lawyer. James raised an eyebrow curiously. _Interesting._

"James…Kendall; are you aware that my client's last name is Griffin?" Hawk continued after a short moment. James and Kendall blinked in disbelief. Their eyes widened comically while they leaned closer to Mercedes and Hawk. James nearly let his jaw drop in confusion, but Kendall did roll his green eyes at the question. _What the hell?_

"Are you kidding us?!" Kendall hissed through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw. His free hand tightened on James' thigh. "Are you _freakin'_ kidding me? Yes! James and I _both_ know that Mercedes last name is Griffin. I'm pretty sure that everyone knows what her last name is! We also know that her father is the leading C.E.O, Arthur Griffin, just in case you're also wondering." Kendall bit out pointedly. He leaned back in his chair, obviously exclaiming his annoyance to the two people across from him. James covered his grin to his husband with a cough in his hand.

Hawk's face remained emotionless. "Are you also aware that Griffin is also last name of a certain Joanna you both know?" Hawk asked sharply. James and Kendall finally shared a look with one another, eyes losing their angry edges. _ Joanna? They couldn't possibly mean the Joanna they were thinking about._ Suddenly, James' throat went dry.

"Are you also aware," Hawk continued without hesitation, not seeming to notice the change in James' or Kendall's moods. _Or maybe he did notice_. "That Griffin is also the surname and legal name of a _Zachariah_ you know?"

Kendall could fill his stomach drop. His heart lurched erratically inside his chest, adding to his mix of raging emotions. _No_. He blinked once, twice, even three times in hopes that this was turning into a nightmare that he could _wake up_ from. From across the table, Mercedes removed her sunglasses with a vicious grin. Now Kendall could see the words in Mercedes' eyes.

_Gotcha_.

"W-What?" James choked out thickly. Mercedes' grin turned to menace and it finally became frightening.

"It means," She leaned in closer, lips curled back with malice. "Joanna Mitchell _is_ my older sister. Her surname is Griffin. And Zachariah is _my_ nephew."

James thought his heart was going to burst right outside of his chest. _No, no, no._ Sweat rolled down from the sides of his face and into his heart. He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. _No way._ And he didn't _want_ to hear anything that was yet to come.

"No." Kendall said softly, barely making out the words with his dry throat. "No. We were not aware."

Silence.

_God-awful_,agonizing silence.

"H-How? H-How can this be?" James croaked pitifully. However, Mercedes was as cruel as ever, living up to her reputation. She hadn't even flinched at the tone in James' voice. Or the desperation.

"It's simple, you idiot." She snarled, manicured hands scrapping across the table. "My older sister was Joanna Griffin. She married _that_ bastard and became Joanna Mitchell. Then five months ago, I find that she gave birth to a little boy. _My _second nephew."

"Ms. Griffin became aware that Zachariah was placed into your care, from an orphanage last month." Hawk began to talk over Mercedes, before she could continue to run her mouth off and eventually say something stupid.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" James spat desperately, feeling anger boil inside of him.

"Because, my client wishes to claim guardian _rights_ over her nephew, Zachariah Mitchell."

X.X.X.X

James and Kendall's hearts sank to the floor.

James couldn't breathe. He _couldn't _breathe. He felt as if some one had sucker punched him right in the gut. And no matter how hard he tried, air wouldn't get to him. Air _couldn't_ get to him. His heart had frozen over at Hawk's words. His chest was too tight and his throat was closing; even his vision was darkening around the edges. _No, no, no, no, no._

Kendall was glued to his seat, completely immovable. He couldn't even bring himself to blink, let alone breathe. His limbs were frozen over in place, feeling like lead instead of flesh. _Oh god no_. The amount of fear that was heavily building in Kendall almost felt surreal and as if he were suffocating. _On words_.

"No, no, no. Y-You can't do that." James stuttered fearfully, breaths becoming uneven and panicked. _What about Logan too? She can't have _either_ of them! No!_ He throat kept tightening around his vocal chords, making speaking very difficult. "Y-You can't do that! Y-You can't!"

Mercedes laughed, high and loud like a cackling witch from all the old movies. Her red lips remained curled with malice, and her eyes were like fire. Hawk opened his brief case and pulled out documents.

"Actually she can. By the California state law, any guardian or blood-related relative of the mother has up to exactly _one year_ after the child's birth to reclaim the child. Even _after _an adoption." Hawk corrected James. He passed a rather thick pile of documents over to James, with tiny print all over them. Each and every document was about adoption laws for California.

"_A year?!"_ Kendall practically shrieked. James couldn't even find the words to speak. He was too stunned by all of the paperwork before him.

"That is correct Kendall. One year." Hawk finally grinned at the couple. "And if I am correct, Zachariah is only five months?" His grinned turned to a smirk and didn't even wait for an answer. "Now, she won't have every right since she is not the biological mother or birth mother, but these were under Joanna Mitchell's wishes and consent in regarding her baby son. Which, if given the mother's consent, the law is on Mercedes side. Unfortunately, you have had her _other _nephew _Logan_, for more than a year. So…he's yours."Hawk sighed, as if he were disappointed in not threatening James and Kendall with _Logan_ also.

_Logan._

"N-No. You can't just throw this on us like this! You can't do this! This isn't fair!" Kendall nearly pleaded, as his voice became near hysterically. He jumped to his feet, letting the chair fall to the floor while James stared blankly at the documents. Hawk and Mercedes seemed bored by Kendall's outburst.

"We _can_ and we just _did_." Mercedes cackled.

"By law, we are allowed this. But by law we also have to give you time to reach a decision. Say goodbyes and blah blah blah." Hawk sighed as he closed his briefcase up once more. He stood up, much calmer than Kendall and Mercedes pushed herself out of her chair.

"Mercedes no!" Kendall snarled at the blonde, finally causing her to flinch. "." Mercedes cackled.

"By law, we are allowed this. But by law we also have to give you time to reach a decision. Say goodbyes and blah blah blah." Hawk sighed as he closed his briefcase up once more. He stood up, much calmer than Kendall and Mercedes pushed herself out of her chair.

"Mercedes no!" Kendall snarled at the blonde, finally causing her to flinch. "You can't do this to James and I! You can'! Why would you do this?! _Why?!"_ He begged desperately. Mercedes regained her composure and grinned darkly at James.

"I told you, that you would regret leaving me _James_." She hissed. "I warned you that you would regret _ever_ doing that to me, eight years ago. Well, now you're going to regret it for the rest of your life when that baby becomes _mine!"_

Hawk turned to the couple, speaking cold, devastating words that made their hearts shattered into a thousand little glass pieces.

"You have _seventy-two hours_ to say goodbye."

* * *

**Um….. well what can I say? Ha..ha..ha… Except maybe, surprise? James protect me! *Runs and hides behind James like a coward***

**I'm gonna let that chapter sink in for you guys and say nothing….**

…**Except guys, this can REALLY happen. In many states, by law birth parents and people can have up to exactly a year after giving the child up for adoption to "reclaim" their child even AFTER being adopted. A family friend of my mom's adopted a precious baby boy. And for almost 3 whole months they cared for that baby boy as their own son. They had him from the day he was born and afterward. So literally, they were there the entire life of the baby. But then after 3 months the biological family of the baby "decided" to take him back. And the couple completely lost him, despite being amazing and role-model parents for him. They were devastated. It happens…**

…**So um….thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Pitchforks and Knives? There is a review box just sitting there pretty for your attitude changes.**

**Bye! *Runs away with James***

**Thanks and peace out!**


End file.
